Broken Faith
by LaraRae
Summary: Continuation to "Having Faith". A house fire devasts a mother, gang wars, angst, B/F.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Guess what?!?! I still don't own it....  
  
A/N: Mkay, This is the continuation of "Having Faith" (formerly 'Bad To Worse') Please Read and review, I know it hasn't gone very far yet, I'm just filling in. This story will take place around Christmas...but doesn't particularly fit in to a season because.. I live in my own world!  
********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
_____1_____  
  
Faith rolled over from a dead sleep, cracking her eyes open to look at the one who'd waken her.  
  
"You awake?" Bosco asked from above her.  
  
"My eyes are open" she whispered.  
  
"Come here" he whispered back, holding out his hand.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Come and see" he smiled.  
  
Faith slowly slipped out from the covers and Bosco put his arm around her waist, leading her in to his living room. "Stay here" he commanded, approaching the window, he pulled back the drapes to reveal....  
  
"It's so beautiful" Faith sighed, walking towards him, they embraced and Faith leaned her head against his chest.  
  
Looking out the window, Faith reminisced about the past month. It had been a month today that Bosco and Faith had confessed their feelings for eachother. A month ago she'd been laying in a hospital bed with a bullet hole through her shoulder; among other things. And today, she was living with him and the kids in his apartment. She was in perfect health, and back to working on patrol with him.  
  
At first, this had presented an embarassing problem. What was she supposed to do with the kids? She couldn't afford a sitter for eight hours a day. No way in hell. When it was made public that her and Bosco were having a relationship, Sully had stepped in a fixed that.  
  
  
  
"Tatiana would do it, for free or at a low cost"  
  
"Are you sure?" Faith had immediately asked.  
  
Sully had called that moment to find out. Since Tatiana only worked days until two, it was perfect for the kids who got off at three. It was arranged that she would pick the kids up after work and take them to Sully's apartment, in which she was now living, until they got off work.   
  
It had seemed too good to be true. Tatiana was good with Em and Charlie, she did the best she could with homework, though Emily seemed to have no problem finishing hers, Charlie was a bit stubborn.  
  
"he takes after his mom" Sully'd laughed the first time Bosco and Faith had followed him to his place. Charlie had 'completed' his math work with question marks and guesses.  
  
Of all things, Tatiana also refused to accept payment from anyone. "I enjoy having them with me. It's very fun. And anything for John's friends."  
  
  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Bosco asked in to her ear.  
  
"Nothing" she replied immediately. It was still habit from a long marriage with Fred. Don't say anything, he's not interested anyway.   
  
Bosco prodded. "Nothing?"  
  
She smiled, "Just thinking about everything. It's changed so much in the past month. So fast."  
  
"Every season's like a new life" he replied easily.  
  
"Yeah, looks like there's a new life coming up for us then" Faith said, staring at the peaceful blanket of snow that covered everything, making everything clean.  
  
"No, I think I like this one just fine" he kissed her on the top of her head.  
  
"So do I"  
  
  
  
Bosco smiled to himself. Faith didn't know the half of it. Their lives would change, and for the better really.   
  
He couldn't ever remember being as content as he was the past month of his life. Not even with Nicole had he been so happy. Faith had taken him to a new level of loving. A mutual respect, an understanding without the need for words. And constant cooperation.   
  
Emily and Charlie were great. He'd been a little self conscious at first, but had settled down easily when he realised that the kids were happy he was here for their mom. They had settled with him, forcing Bosco to finally clean out the extra room he'd been using to store things in. It was now the kids room, and it was ridiculously small. Not to mention all his 'crap' was piled around the place, and most of the kids and Faith's belongings, having been moved from the old apartment, were still packed in boxes or garbage bags.   
  
  
  
"We have to work this afternoon" Faith interupted.  
  
"Yea" he paused, "Maybe we should call in sick" he said suggestivly, rubbing her hips. She giggled. Giggled, like a school girl. It made him laugh.   
  
"We should go in" Faith told him.  
  
"I know, we will"  
  
"Because.. it's our job" she replied.  
  
"I know" he spoke under his breath, pulling her closer.  
  
"And because.. it would be right... the right thing to do" she murmured on.  
  
He made a noise in his throat when his knees hit the couch and he fell backwards. Faith leaned over him.  
  
"Because... someone might need help" she continued, kissing him.  
  
"Because, they need help, the people" Bosco stated when she pulled away. He leaned up, meeting her lips with his own and running his fingers through her hair.  
  
"We should.. stop.. talking about work" She whispered between kisses.  
  
"Probably" he replied, kissing her on the nose and putting his head back down.  
  
Faith pressed herself closer to him, running her hands along his arms.  
  
  
  
"Mom?" a voice asked from the kitchen.  
  
Faith snorted, grinning, then attempted to untangle herself from Bosco, falling off the couch in the process.  
  
Emily walked in to the living room, Faith sprawled on the floor, cheeks red, and Bosco sitting on the couch. Emily stared at them for a moment, then shook her head. "Do we have school today?" she asked, pleasantly.  
  
Faith checked the clock and cursed. "Sorry Em, can you go wake up Charlie and get changed. I'll make some breakfast" she pushed herself from the floor and hurried in to the kitchen, grabbing cereal from the cupboard.  
  
"I'll make their lunches" Bosco offered, grabbing the break from where it was, on top of the fridge.  
  
Faith began to chuckle.  
  
"What?" Bosco asked, grabbing the Peanut butter and a knife.  
  
"I forgot the kids had school" she grinned.   
  
"Well I forgot the kids were here" Bosco shot back, scooping the last Skippy from the jar.  
  
"I don't think I woulda woken up" she said, putting the cereal back and grabbing the milk.  
  
Though the two of them were working like mad in a tiny kitchen, there was no bumping in to eachother that wasn't prupose. They worked like a team, and had the food ready before the kids even emerged from their bedroom. But not before Bosco had wiped the knife with his fingers, then rubbed peanut butter on to Faith's nose. She reached up and stuck a fruitloop on it.  
  
Bosco approached her and kissed her nose, taking the peanut butter and fruit loop with it. She looked at him.  
  
"What?" he exclaimed, innocently, "I was hungry!" 


	2. Justice

Disclaimer: Don't own anything related to Third Watch  
  
A/N: Mkay, it's important for everyone to know that I am not a racist or prejudice in any way. I'm actually just mirroring something that happened in my life in to my character, it's nothing generalized and I hope it doesn't come across too harsh. If you read it, an have a problem, let me know, I'll change it.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
"Thank God it's Friday" Bosco sighed, getting behind the wheel of their RMP. Faith said beside him, sticking her hat and notebook on the dashboard.  
  
"Yea, now all we have to do is deal with the idiots who forget how to drive in the snow" Faith replied.  
  
"Just what are you implying?" Bosco smiled from beside her.  
  
"The guilty speaks!" she grinned.  
  
"It was a fishtail, the road was slippery" he protested.  
  
"Not that you were watching it" she retorted.  
  
"Guilty, I was looking at you" he shrugged. Faith felt her cheeks go red.  
  
"55-David, we're clear and ready to roll" Faith said in to the mic on her shoulder.  
  
"10-4 55-David"  
  
"That mean there's no calls?" Bosco asked, stunned.  
  
"Guess so" she shrugged.  
  
"On a Friday? The first snowfall, there's no calls." he started the car.  
  
"Maybe everyone's hibernating, calling in sick to work" Faith suggested.  
  
"Told you" he grinned slyly, pulling out of the lot and heading towards their sector.  
  
They'd been driving for no more than five minutes when Faith spotted something. Bosco must've spotted it at the same time, though it was hard not to.  
  
"What the hell is this?" he muttered, turning the wheel.  
  
"Hold on Boz, just.. wait here for a second" Faith said, staring at the mob of people. Rather two mobs of people.  
  
"What are they doing?"  
  
"Somehow I'm doubting that they're gathering for a friendly snowball war" Faith commented. Bosco put the cruiser in park just out of sight from the groups. He turned off the ignition.  
  
"55-David to Central, we have a possible group dispute at the corner of Arthur and Lexx."  
  
"10-4 David, are you requesting backup?"  
  
Faith shared a glance with her partner, who nodded, eyes still on the group of people.  
  
"That is a positive central, we are requesting backup at this location" Faith noted.  
  
"10-4 David, backup will be dispatched"  
  
The call finished and Faith looked back over, studying the group. Some of the people there looked no older than fifteen or so, ranging up to roughly mid twenties. Two cars were parked nearby.  
  
"Think it's ethnic?" Bosco asked.  
  
"Maybe, it looks it, what race do you think they are"  
  
"European, serbian I think" Bosco replied.  
  
"Great, angry mobs" she commented dryly.  
  
"Maybe they'll just stand and glare"  
  
He'd no finished saying it when two people split from the groups, meeting in the centre. From group A, the ones Faith classified as the average white Americans, was a young girl, maybe sixteen or so. From the Serbian group it was a young man, maybe eighteen, nineteen.  
  
Both officers got out of the car and advanced, going unnoticed by everyone, who was focussed on the events unfolding.  
  
Faith looked around, the snow had stopped before her and Bosco had left for work, but there was still a light blanket everywhere. They were at a strip mall, rested right on the corner. There was a Coffee shop and variety store, plus a drugmart and a few other small offices. She checked back with the group.  
  
"Boz, if anything starts, I don't think it's such a great idea to go jumping in there, there's... well there's a lot of kids there"  
  
"I know" he insisted, giving her a look. There were footsteps behind them and they turned to see. Sully and Davis were approaching on foot, their cruiser parked behind 55-David.   
  
"What's going on here?" Ty asked, eyeing the mobs.  
  
"Possibly a fight, gang war or something" Faith replied, turning back.  
  
"Stupid kids" Sully remarked, joining them.  
  
"They aren't all stupid Sul" Faith protested, " Sometimes they have valid excuses for their behaviour"  
  
"Valid excuses" Bosco remarked, "Kind of an oxymoron isn't it?"  
  
"Valid reasons then" Faith changed. "I was at Emily's school a while back, and some kid got a three day suspension for backing up their friend"  
  
"Yeah, it's called Zero Tolerance, nothing gets past the schools any more, you can't even wear a bandana without being hasselled" Ty said.  
  
"It's a crazy world these days" Bosco spoke up.  
  
"So, stupid question, but what are we supposed to do if these people start fighting?" Ty questioned.  
  
"Most of them will take off at the sight of us, someone will call it, everyone will split except for maybe a few" Sully answered.  
  
"We're supposed to chance this with four cops?"  
  
No one replied, but the answer was clear.  
  
"Whoa, whoa" Bosco said from beside Faith.  
  
The scene had erupted in to chaos. In seconds the two groups were mixing and fighting. One on one in some cases, two on one in others. But it was an all out brawl. The young girl and guy who'd stepped up to meet eachother in the middle were in the midst of it fighting.  
  
  
  
Tierney, or Ty as people called her, felt the apprehension rise, the atmosphere change drastically as she met Vukan in the middle of the two groups. It had been a declared war between them for almost three weeks now. This would be settled today.  
  
She didn't say anything at first, just staring at him.  
  
"What's up Ty?" Vukan asked.  
  
"Don't talk to me like we're still pals!" she demanded.  
  
"Why aren't we?"  
  
"You know damn well why, you and your little wanna-be gang members going around and jumpin' MY brothers!" she declared, pissed off.  
  
"I had no control over that" he insisted.  
  
"That's the problem, you can't control your people, they coulda killed my brothers, you think I want that? They knocked out Jared, broke his motherfuckin' glasses, they cost money Vukan! And then y'all confront my li'l brother, my LITTLE brother, with knives? ANd I hear about them chasing Ani at school! I want this settled, today"  
  
"This don't have to happen"  
  
"Your people made it happen Vukan, you talk to them if you don't like it"  
  
"I don't like it!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Then why'd you show up?"  
  
"Cause I'm tired of all this, I am. You stalkin' us, we're stalkin' you, threatenin', we used ta all be friends here Ty"  
  
"And who's fault is it that we ain't anymore?"  
  
"I'm sorry man, some of my people, they're fucked in the head, but it ain't no reason to involve everyone"  
  
"No man, it is reason, you said it, we're all at peace, an' then you lose control over 'em, why don't you kick them out, turn against them?"  
  
"Cause they're from our place, our country, if we don't stick together we gonna be picked off one by one"  
  
Ty stared at him. She was sixteen. Sixteen and leading a.. what. Riot? Gang war? She was on the honor roll in Grade nine for Christ's sake. But the police weren't doin' anything about the reports. They'd given names, dates, locations and no one had showed or questioned. Justice had to be served.  
  
"You give up those people and we call this off" she reasoned.  
  
Vukan looked at her, "You know I can't do that baby"  
  
"Don't call me baby, we ain't together no more!"  
  
He licked his lips, "I can't do it Tierney, I can't, no way"  
  
"Then I guess this is goin' down" she rose her eyebrows.  
  
"Why can't we just walk away?"  
  
"I wish we could, but some of your people hurt my people, my brothers, my family and friends. They're outta control and need to be put in their place"  
  
"Fine" he said.  
  
"Fine what?"  
  
"Put 'em in their place, but that ain't no reason for all us to get at eachother's throats"  
  
She nodded, "I agree, but you know what's gonna happen Vukie, you know it"  
  
"I know it" she shrugged.  
  
"You need control of 'em again" she told him.  
  
He held out his hand and she grabbed it, shaking it.   
  
Vukan swung and hit Tierney in the nose. His anger rising so that it controlled him, he yelled out in Serbian. The two groups merged as Tierney jumped him from behind, throwing him to the ground.  
  
  
  
"Davis, grab 55-David, bring it around" Sully yelled, starting for his cruiser. Bosco and Faith took off towards the mass of people as another cruiser pulled in to the small strip mall.  
  
"COPS!" someone yelled as Faith and Bosco got near. They'd spotted the cruiser, and, true to Sully's prediction, most of them split and ran. Bloody knuckles, noses, black eyes all the damage that had been done in a minute.  
  
The yell was repeated until all those left continued to fight. Faith ran to the centre, reaching the girl and guy, pulling the girl off of him.  
  
"Break it up!" she yelled, holding the girl back. The guy didn't appear as though he was going anywhere soon, so she left him laying there, pushing the girl to the group and slapping cuffs on her. She went to the next pair.  
  
Two minutes and they had the situation under control, ten people, five pairs, sitting with cuffs on them looking highly disgruntled. Faith's hair had been pulled from her pony tail and now hung aroud her face, but she approached the original fighters nonetheless, Bosco behind her.  
  
  
  
"What the hell is this all about?" Bosco demanded. Neither said a word.  
  
"You guys just planning on beating the shit out of anyone who wasn't your color?" Faith asked, staring them down.  
  
"Them fucking serbians started it, fucking bastards!" the girl yelled, spitting towards the guy laying on the ground.  
  
Faith was taken aback by the mouth. "How old are you?" she asked the girl.  
  
"None of your goddamn business!" she retorted.  
  
"How old?" Bosco demanded.  
  
"Sixteen, stupid pig" she muttered.  
  
  
Bosco nodded, clenching his jaw.  
  
"You're sixteen and getting in to street fights? What the hell is wrong with this world" Faith asked out loud.   
  
"How'd this thing start?" Bosco turned back to the girl.  
  
"I tol' you already, you deaf Cop? Fucking serbians!"  
  
"I'm sorry but that just doesn't cut it as a description" Bosco replied, pushing the girl's head to the ground.  
  
"Boz, she's sixteen"  
  
  
Bosco let go, "How'd it start?"  
  
"These assholes jumped my brothers! I got two of 'em, one older an' one younger and these fuckers jumped 'em both. Knocked out my older one, broke his goddamn glasses, confronted my li'l brother with a fucking knife!" her voice began to get louder.  
  
"They jumped yer brother?" Faith asked, disgusted.  
  
"Brothers, and twice" the kid spat. Because that's all she was, a kid.  
  
Faith bit her lip and looked at Sully, who shook his head and shrugged.  
  
"All of ya are gonna be getting assault charges" Bosco finally spoke up, "Next time, call the cops"  
  
"Why, so y'all can hassel us an' do nothin' about it?" the girl asked. "I call who I trust, and I sure as hell don't trust you people. We called you before, ya don't do nothing, ya sit doing nothing, helping the people who can help themselves, you don't bother with us"  
  
"And who's us?" Bosco asked.  
  
"Us. The people from the other side o' the tracks, the ones who walk everywhere, who can't afford no schooling past sixteen, US, you don't give a damn, all ya do is hassel us, tell us we're wrong and shake yer heads when something does go down" she shot back.  
  
Faith pulled Bosco away, she could tell he was getting fairly angsty about this one girl, but she didn't know how angsty until he turned around and punched a cruiser, denting the passenger door.  
  
"Boz, calm down alright?" Faith told him.  
  
"Sorry" he apologized, "I just.. sometimes this job is maddening, no one pats you on the back, or thanks you when you help 'em out, you get yelled at for not bein' able to help the entire world at once"  
  
"Boz, it's always been like that, hell, you pick it up your first day on the job"  
  
"I know, but I usually block it out" he paced.  
  
"You don't have to hide everything" she stated.  
  
"And what if people don't like what they see"  
  
She looked in to his eyes, "Boz, I may not like everything you say or do, but I'll always love you okay, I know there's someone there that's caring. I don't care what other people say, you should know that by now" she eased.  
  
Bosco stopped pacing. "Have you ever thought about quitting?"  
  
Faith laughed, "Millions of times" she said. "When Fred pressured me, when something happened with the kids, but when I see what I accomplish every day.. it's satisfying. This is who I am. I help people. I go.. solve problems, I like doing that, it makes me happy"  
  
"I've only thought about it twice" Bosco swallowed. "Once when there was that biker sniper and the seventy-million jackpot that day, you remember that? I asked myself if I'd quit if I won that lottery. I said no. The second time was just now"  
  
Faith didn't say anything, but waited.  
  
Bosco bit his lip, "But everyone has doubts, right? I couldn't quit. I don't think I'd know what to do with myself if I couldn't do this job any more"  
  
"I'm sure you'd find something to do. Drive the highways all day and call in DD's or walk the streets looking for hoodlums and calling the cops"  
  
"Calling the cops, now why would I do that?" he asked, smiling.  
  
"How about we get these people down to the station and get the full story on this." Bosco finally sighed.  
  
"We're gonna be doing paperwork for years" Faith replied, turning back to the teens.  
  
"We'll always be doing paperwork, if there were a day without paperwork... I'd.. I dunno what I'd do"  
  
"I'd cry" Sully commented, overhearing.  
  
"Cry?" Davis asked.  
  
"Tears of joy" Sully laughed.  
  
Faith turned back to the kids in handcuffs, her eyes resting on the girl who had her head resting on the ground. She looked... proud.   
  
"Where are yer brothers?" Faith asked her.  
  
"Jared's in the hospital because of these fuckers, they jumped him las' night... and Ani's layin over there" she nodded her head.  
  
"How old is Ani?"  
  
"Fourteen" she replied.  
  
"So you proud of yourself now"  
  
"Yea, I am actually" the girl met Faith's eyes. "I served justice, put 'em in their place, now they gonna leave us alone" she nodded.  
  
Faith stood there, looking in to the girl's eyes. How much they reminded her of Bosco's. The pent up anger, the mouth running. Faith looked at the sky, taking it all in, then lifted the girl to her feet, walking her over to 55-David. The girl ducked in to the cruiser as if she'd had practice with it, and Faith sighed. 


	3. Out of the Fog

Disclaimer: I don't own anything pertaining to Third Watch, never will.  
  
A/N: Please R&R, gives me more steam on late nights to get you all the next chapter!  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Yokas, we need to talk in my office" Lieu greeted her as she walked in to the station, guiding the girl to plastic chairs. Bosco came in behind her with someone else.  
  
"You take care of this for a minute?" Faith asked him, he nodded.  
  
  
  
"How are things with the kids?" Lieu asked once she'd been seated.  
  
"Fine" Faith replied, seeing an odd look to his face, "But that's not what you have me in here for, what's up Lieu?" she asked.  
  
"You're husbands lawyer stopped by" he said, "He served the divorce papers, and let me know that your custody hearing has been moved up"  
  
Faith swallowed. Fred was applying for full to shared custody of the kids. No matter how stupid he'd acted a month ago, he'd been fine before he lost it. His lawyer was going to claim it as mild depression, and Fred had been in a clinic for the past few weeks. That, and she had a full time job with city pay and no time for the kids.   
  
"When is it set for?" she asked, hoping it was after Christmas, which was only a week or so away now. Today was the kids' last day of school before holidays.  
  
"This weekend, tomorrow actually" he said, handing some papers across the desk. The first set were the divorce papers, the second were the trial papers.  
  
Son of a bitch, Faith thought, temperature rising in her cheeks.   
  
"Thanks Lieu" she said, getting up.  
  
"You need the day to prepare?" Lieu asked her. Faith paused, "I'll let you know after I call my lawyer and see what's going on" Faith replied, leaving the office.  
  
  
  
"Faith, meet Tierney Davis" Bosco said as she approached, nodding to the girl whom Faith had arrested.  
  
"Tierney Davis, wanted for broken probation, three counts of assault, one on an arresting officer, vandilism" he noted. Faith studied the girl. "She's sixteen" Faith said to him.  
  
"Yep" he replied, "and she's going in to youth custody"  
  
"Davis huh?" Faith asked.  
  
"Pretty popular last name in New York, no connection" Bosco finished her thought.  
  
"Who's this guy?" she nodded, Bosco flipped the clip board.  
  
"Anakin Davis, Tierney's little brother, fourteen, wanted for associating with a gang and breaking probation, and now assault, the two of them have been in foster care since they were two and four, respectivly. They skipped out and child services don't know where they'd disappeared to"  
  
"We left that last bastard" Tierney spoke up, "We're tired of these assholes they keep stickin' us with, the three of us, we wanna be together"  
  
"Well, I'm sure you can look forward to sharing a prison with them when you're older" Bosco replied. The girl glared.  
  
"You don't know what we been through, don't talk down to us, we've been through more shit that your white ass" she shot back.  
  
"My white ass" Bosco replied, "Well, I'm betting that I've been through a lot more than you think"  
  
"Yea, poor damn rich kid prolly"  
  
"Actually, I grew up in a poverty stricken family full of drug addicts and alcoholics, and an abusive father" he fixed his stance, his jaw jutting out.  
  
Tierney shut up for a second, "Well then you should know how I feel, try taking a closer look at my file, and not just my criminal record"  
  
Bosco shared a look with Faith. "What's wrong?" he asked her.  
  
"The trial was moved up, for custody"  
  
"To when?"  
  
"Tomorrow" she replied, moving away from Tierney, Bosco followed.  
  
"Faith, don't worry, he won't get the kids, he can't." he comforted.  
  
She gave a half smile, "Thanks Boz, but there's always a risk"  
  
"We'll overcome it, do you want me to come tomorrow?" he asked.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be working overtime?"  
  
He nodded, feeling bad about lying.  
  
"No, I'll be okay."  
  
"Well I'll drive you guys in tomorrow"  
  
"Okay"  
  
"Is Lieu giving you the day off to prep?"  
  
"He offered, but I don't want you riding alone"   
  
"It's not too busy, I should be okay"  
  
"It only takes one bullet Boz" she said, looking at him.  
  
"I'll talk to Lieu, see if I can either get it off or do desk work"  
  
"You're gonna do deskwork for me?" she laughed. "I've seen you whipped but-"  
  
He held his finger to her lips, "Shush, or I might take it back"  
  
She smiled softly. "I'm gonna go tell Lieu I'm takin' off to prep, I'll probably just sit at home but..I don't want to be here right now, I think I'll grab the kids from Tatiana's..just in case"  
  
"Faith, he's not going to get them" he looked her in the eye. She didn't respond, but half smiled again and walked towards the Lieutenant's office.  
  
  
  
It was on the subway when it occurred to her she must be coming out of one of those fogs again. It was right before holidays and people were still killing people. Kids were fighting on the streets. Kids were homeless, not able to get in to foster care again, and yet that wasn't what you saw everyday. Not what a normal person saw.  
  
A normal person saw punk teenagers, who were stealing for fun. They saw improved statistics in the city, but still worried about being criminalized. They went to work, came home and sat with their families or girlfriends. They went to school and worried about finances.  
  
She saw the underside of the city everyday. People killing people. Kids shooting kids. Stolen cars, car accidents. She faced and saw death almost every day. She saw carnage and wreckage. In a way, that kid was right. Tierney had a head on her shoulders. She was thinking. She hadn't heard about any of the jumpings or gang wars. Was it because it all happened in the run down places of the city. Because today they'd stopped it, but if it had been some where else, in an abandoned building or something, would they've stopped it. Responded to the call right away, or would they have waited for the fight to die down, literally.   
  
Two cars had been towed from that strip mall. Inside there were bat, knives, guns. They'd all come prepared to kill anyone not on their side. Every day in the paper people read about the bad things, but it didn't affect them, because it wasn't about them. It was about a gang, or poverty or homeless people, if you could afford the paper and were able to read it, you probably weren't bad off.  
  
Last month, if that had been a little black girl, would people have paid so much attention. Would the city have turned in to an unruly bunch going after emergency workers? Or if it were a black male who'd abducted her, would the city have taken a lash out on him, never mind that the man was innocent after all.   
  
  
  
Faith missed the stop to pick up the kids. She got off two stops later and walked.  
  
  
  
"Emily" Charlie whispered in the dark, "are you awake?"  
  
"Yes" came the answer.  
  
"Do you think we're going to have to leave mom and Bosco tomorrow?" he asked.  
  
Emily lay in bed and thought about it. "Mom wouldn't let that happen. Dad turned bad, he almost killed us" she finally replied.  
  
"I'm still worried"  
  
"Don't be Charlie"  
  
"I still am"  
  
"Come over here" Emily said, moving to the side of her bed as Charlie crawled in beside her. She could see the outline of his face in the light coming through the window. He'd been crying because there were tear stains on his cheeks.  
  
"What if Mom doesn't want us anymore"  
  
"Of course she wants us!" Emily exclaimed, a little louder than she meant. "Look, if you're so worried, why don't we just tell the judge tomorrow" she suggested.  
  
"Can we?"  
  
"Sure we can.. we'll just.. we'll walk up to him and say that we want mom to take care of us"  
  
"What do you think will happen to dad?"  
  
Emily bit her lip, "He'll find someone else he loves, and have more kids probably, that's what people always do"  
  
"You mean like mom and Bosco"  
  
"Kind of, only, I don't think they're gonna have more kids"  
  
"Will dad forget about us?"  
  
"No, I don't think he'll forget about us" she whispered, "Now go to sleep Charlie, and stop worrying so much"  
  
"You were worrying too" he shot back.  
  
"Was not"  
  
"Were too, I heard you sniffing!"  
  
"I have a cold!"  
  
"You didn't before bedtime"  
  
Emily didn't bother with a response. She had been crying.  
  
  
  
Faith shot up in bed, tears running down her face. She felt Bosco get up beside her.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked immediatly.  
  
"Just a dream" she breathed, staring at the wall.  
  
"Are you okay?" he whispered.  
  
"I'm fine"  
  
"You sure?" he pushed.  
  
Faith turn to him, "Boz I can't lose the kids.. I don't know what I'd do. I was talking with Ryerson today and he said that they actually have a strong case, and that he's gonna be prepping for it as best as possible, but... not to just think of it as a given that I would get them"  
  
"Faith, everything's gonna be fine" he put his arm around her waist. "Fred won't get them, what ever he says bad, we can defend and shoot something back."  
  
"My job, Boz"  
  
"What about it?" he asked, dreading the answer.  
  
"Ryerson said.. he said that Fred might try and use that against me. Because of my job I won't be around the kids except on weekends, where as if they lived with him.. he works when they're in school so he'd always be there for them"  
  
"Faith, I promise you that we will get the kids, okay? I promise"  
  
"You can't promise that" she replied.  
  
"Faith, look at me" he waited until she turned her head. "I will not let anything happen to those kids, they're like my own. I won't give them up to a drunken asshole" he finished, "Now get some sleep, you're gonna need it for the trial" he kissed her gently on her lips and lay back down with her. She moved her arms until they were around him and cuddled to his chest.  
  
Nothing would happen to the kids he told himself. But he began to worry. 


	4. Tears of Happiness

"Why don't you take the kids out for lunch before the hearing" Bosco suggested in the morning. Faith looked up from the piles of paper in front of her. Points for the hearing no doubt. "You know, take a break from all of this, have a good time, it's almost Christmas" he finished.  
  
"That sounds.. like a good idea" Faith mumbled, more to herself.  
  
"Great, I'll tell the kids"  
  
"Why so soon?" Faith asked, "It's only ten thirty"  
  
"But by the time you get ready and I drive you over there it'll be eleven"  
  
"That's still early Boz, is there something you're not telling me?" she lookd at him, putting the pen on the paper.  
  
He smiled, and walked over to her, "Nope, just wanna run around my apartment naked before work is all" he joked.  
  
She nodded her head, studying him. Damn, he had a good poker face. A good face in general though. She shook her head, "Alright, I'll tell the kids" she replied, getting up from the table as the phone rang. She reached for the cordless, but Bosco grabbed it from her hands.  
  
"Boz" she exlcaimed.  
  
"Sorry, I'm.. expecting a call from Sully"  
  
Faith got an uneasy feeling in her stomach, like he really was hiding something important. Something to do with his mother maybe? Or Mikey. She left the kitchen and went in to the kids' room, where they were both sleeping on Emily's bed.   
  
She smiled, stroking Charlie's thick hair from his forehead. "Time to get up guys" she shook them awake gently.  
  
"How come?" Emily protested.  
  
"We're gonna go for lunch before we go to the hearing" Faith replied.  
  
"Can we go to McDonalds?" Charlie asked, eyes wide.  
  
She laughed, but Emily groaned, "No more McDonalds!" she groaned, rolling over.  
  
"How about we go to that little pasta place just down the road from the courthouse, that way we don't have to bother Bosco for another ride there" Faith suggested.  
  
"Now that's what I'm talking about" Emily immediatly perked, pushing herself out of the covers.  
  
"Can I order spaghetti?" Charlie asked.  
  
"After I cover you with ten napkins, sure" Faith teased, rubbing his hair, "But you have to hurry, Bosco has to be at work in a couple hours"  
  
  
  
"Why are we doing this again?" Ty asked, leaving his mom's place.  
  
"Because they're our friends" Sully replied, getting in to the car.  
  
"But it's ten thirty, on a week end"  
  
"And what time were you gonna sleep till?" Sully asked.  
  
Ty gave him a look, "I wasn't planning on getting out of bed at all until yesterday" he rubbed his eyes, yawning.  
  
"Poor baby" Sully mocked, starting the car.  
  
"So where is this place any ways?"  
  
"Over on Crestview and Arthur"  
  
"Close to the station" Ty commented.  
  
"Nice neighbourhood" Sully remarked.  
  
"So does she know?"  
  
"Not as of the last time I talked to Bosco"  
  
"When was that?"  
  
  
"Bout twenty minutes ago"  
  
"She's in the dark" Ty grinned.  
  
"Yep"  
  
"Nice surprise though, just in time for Christmas" Ty said, staring out the window, "So where's Tatiana?"  
  
"Waiting there to unpack"  
  
"You think we're gonna be able to move everything in just a few hours?" Ty doubted.  
  
"With all the people we have, we could probably watch a game when we're done and have a coupla beers before Bosco got back with her"  
  
"Sounds good to me!"  
  
  
  
Davis and Sully arrived not five minutes after Bosco'd gotten back from dropping them off. He'd found Gusler, Kim and Bobby already there, an Alex had caught up to him on the elevator.  
  
Bosco smiled. They'd have this place packed and moved in no time.   
  
"You got the truck?" Bosco asked Bobby, who nodded and tossed him the keys.  
  
"You owe me thirty plus mileage buddy" he replied.  
  
"No problem, I think with that Uhaul we could make it in a couple trips."  
  
They all got to work.  
  
  
  
As Bosco worked, sweat beads forming on his forehead, he consistantly thought of Faith. He should probably be there. For her, just.. in case things didn't go the way they were expected too.  
  
If Fred got the kids... he felt the anger rise. Fred wouldn't get the kids, but if he did, by fluke... Something shattered and he looked up, everyone was looking at him. He looked at his feet and saw a plate smashed against the floor. That was him, he'd smashed it without realizing it.  
  
"Boz, you okay?" Ty asked, being the closest.  
  
Bosco looked down at the china covering the floor, and at the packing job he'd done so far. Nothing much. He'd been shuffling things around, struggling to pack just this box. He swallowed.  
  
"Maybe we should do this another day" He finally said, sitting himself on the couch.  
  
"Another day? We're all here Boscorelli" Alex told him, "We're doing it today, no way in hell am I getting up early again"  
  
"No, no maybe I'll just tell Faith what's going on, let her and the kids know... I mean, if the kids come home with her"  
  
"Bosco, the kids will come home with her, no judge in their right mind would give Fred custody, nevertheless consider it."  
  
"Faith was talking to her lawyer, Fred's got a strong case against her, including her job"  
  
"Her job?" Kim asked dumbly.  
  
"High risk, she isn't here for the kids when they get home from school, nevertheless she could be shot and killed on any shift" Bosco replied.  
  
"We're careful out there, we'd never let anything like that go down" Sully remarked, sitting next to him.  
  
"We couldn't stop it before" he said quietly.  
  
"We weren't there before, it's that asshole Thomas' fault" Davis steamed.  
  
"I just.. I don't know whether I should be here, I should be with Faith, this is probably hard as hell on her, I want to be there."  
  
"So go" Alex said after a long moment of silence.  
  
Everyone looked at her. "What, I mean, we can handle this, Tatiana's at the other place, we've got people here to move everything, one person won't make a huge difference, plus, I think there should be some dishes left by the time we move everything" she smiled.  
  
Sully nodded, "yeah, you take off, we'll be okay here"  
  
Bosco stared at everyone. "But I.. this is my thing, I asked you here and promised you all pizza and beer tonight-"  
  
"Oh, we're still getting that pizza and beer" Alex interupted. "We'll be waiting for you at the new place when you're done with the hearing, just.. stall a bit. Go to the mall or something"  
  
Sully began to chuckle, and then began to laugh.  
  
"What?" Alex asked.  
  
"Bo.. Bosco at a mall?!" Sully phrased. Everyone began to smile, and laugh.  
  
"Bosco sat there then stood up, "i'll see you guys later then" he said, grabbing his jacket and heading for the door. He had ten minutes to get there.  
  
  
  
A/N: I have no idea how a custody hearing is held, nevertheless a real trial so...gimme a break, please?  
  
  
  
"Next case presented is a custody hearing between mother and father, recently divorced, will the guardians please step to the front of the room." a man announced, proceeding with their names.  
  
Faith nervously looked at her lawyer, then gave the kids a kiss on the forehead and moved to the front of the room with Ryerson. She looked across the room at Fred, who was there with Graham. She knew the lawyer from a couple of evidence testimonies she'd had to present before. He was good. Really good.  
  
Nausea rose, but she pushed it back down, and holding a pen in her hand she could see it shaking back and forth no matter how hard she tried to stop it. She put down the pen.  
  
"Fred Yokas versus Faith Yokas for custody" the man continued, watching them each take their seat.  
  
Ryerson gave her a pat on the knee and the door to the court room opened. Faith looked behind her, and smiled tightly when she saw Bosco enter and take a seat with the kids, Fred glared daggers.  
  
"We'll hear Fred Yokas' statement and defense first" the judge announced.  
  
Faith sat in apprehension as Fred stood.  
  
"I am here because I am sincerely worried about my childrens' future with my ex-wife" Fred began.  
  
  
  
"Don't worry about it Faith, he said everything we expected him to say. We have a defense for each argument he's given." Ryerson consulted her during their five minute break between statements. Neither parent was able to converse with Emily or Charlie at this point.  
  
"He gave a good argument" Faith said.  
  
"Don't start doubting yourself now Faith, the judge will see that, it could serious ruin your case. You have to be positive, strong and consistent to beat this thing. We talked about this, remember?"  
  
She numbly nodded her head, but the thought that Emily and Charlie could be going home with Fred tonight instead of her and Bosco killed her inside. It put an unexisting hold in her heart just thinking about it.  
  
"Five minutes are up, we should get back inside" he told her. She followed him back in to the stuffy court room, stale air meeting her nose.   
  
It was then she saw Bosco sitting with the kids. She could picture him and their father. And a good one at that. She could picture marrying this man here. She could picture Emily and Charlie at the wedding, holding bouquets and wearing a gown and small tux. Ringbearer and a flowergirl, she smiled and strengthened her stride, straightening her back.   
  
They weren't going home with Fred. Not now, not ever.  
  
  
  
Faith sat down confidently, but still worried, when she finished her statement and defense. She gave a financial support, proving that she could support the kids, and stated that she did have an honest and caring babysitter.  
  
She sat in the wooden chair, beside her lawyer, who was nodding his head and smiling at her. "You did great" he whispered.  
  
Faith had brought up previous problems in their relationship, and trust issues, as well aa his two known offences of drinking and driving, one resulting in injuries of their kids and himself. She hadn't been able to look Fred in the eye during that time, but she could now.  
  
He was shooting angry glances at her, as well as Bosco, who was sitting quietly with the children.  
  
  
  
"I intend to rule after the following announcements are made. This ruling is final for a minimum of one month unless good reason is given. All appeals must be based on material not covered in today's session. Now, I have come to a decision and-"  
  
"Wait!" a voice yelled from the back.  
  
"Em!" Bosco tried to hold her back, but she ran to the front of the room, Charlie following.  
  
The judge looked down at them, and couldn't help but smile. "What's on your mind little one?" he asked, pleasantly.  
  
"We don't wanna live with our dad" Charlie said quickly, "He's mean sometimes, even to mom, he hit her this one time when he was mad, and he hurt my arm and crashed the car and.. and-" he faltered.  
  
The judge looked between both Faith and Fred, "If these allegations are true, I suggest you take them up with the police department" he smiled at Faith, "But I would like to rule now-"  
  
"You can't listen to what the kids said just now!" Fred burst out.  
  
"Excuse me Mr. Yokas?" the judge addressed him. The room was dead silent. But Faith was grinning as she pulled the kids over to her. Fred had just lost control of his anger, he'd lost his own case just now. There was no way the judge would rule in his favour.   
  
"That's what I thought" he said when Fred sat silently.  
  
"I rule in the favor of Faith Yokas, and Fred" he paused, "I don't think you should appeal this" he gave Fred a glare.  
  
Faith couldn't help but laugh. And cry. At the same time.  
  
"mommy, why are you crying?" Charlie asked.  
  
"Because I'm happy" Faith said, holding him and Emily tightly.  
  
"You're silly, people only cry when they're happy!" Charlie laughed.  
  
"We'll see about that" Faith smiled, beginning to tickle him. He began to laugh hard, rolling all over until his eyes were tearing too. 


	5. Beginning Again

Disclaimer: Third Watch is owned by a lot of people I respect, and even though I respect myself.. I don't own any part of the show. I just like taking the characters for a ride!  
  
A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers, on this story as well as Having Faith, especially those of you who've been there from the beginning, like lifesaver55, you rock! You make me write so much faster... thanks again.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What do you say we go to the park" Bosco suggested once everyone was piled in to the car.  
  
"Boz, it's freezing outside!" Faith grinned.  
  
"So we go to the mall first, get some winter stuff" Bosco said, looking over at her. She had a contented smile on her face, something mixed between relief and happiness. It made her cheeks glow and all he wanted to do was kiss them. He looked in the back at the kids, "You guys like ice skating?" Bosco asked.  
  
"Oh mom, can we, please?" Emily asked, "I haven't been for so long and the school trip was cancelled this year!" she begged.  
  
"Now how could you say no to that?" Bosco teased, "Pwease mom" he asked, jutting out his bottom lip. Faith cracked up, "Okay, but we gotta get some hats and mittens first.." she countered, "what about skates Bosco?"  
  
"The park rents them out" he replied, turning on the heat.  
  
  
  
"I don't know how" Faith protested, planting her feet on the ground against Emily and Charlie who were pulling her towards the ice.  
  
"We'll show you!" Emily exclaimed.  
  
"Show me how to fall on my butt?" Faith laughed.  
  
"It's part of learning" Emily begged, "Come on mom!"  
  
"Yea, come on mom" Bosco said, walking up behind her holding out skates.  
  
Faith shook her head, meeting Bosco's eyes.  
  
"You guys hold her down, I'll tie on the skates!" Bosco laughed as the kids tackled her in to the snow. Instead of tying on the skates, he leaned over Faith and kissed her on the nose, "Come on, I won't let you fall" he whispered.  
  
"Promise?" she countered, checking out the crowd.  
  
"Promise" he confirmed, getting up and holding out the skates. She took them, staring at them for a moment, then made her way to the little shack where the boots were kept.  
  
"See guys, all it takes is a little Bosco sweet talking" he grinned.  
  
They laughed and waited for Faith to emerge. When she did, Bosco couldn't help but laugh harder. She looked... well.. highly disgruntled and awkward.  
  
"Shush" she warned when she got closer, "I've never been skating before"  
  
"You live in New York, and call yourself a New Yorker and haven't even been Skating at the park?" Bosco asked.  
  
The last time I went skating some kids ploughed in to me and cut my head with his skate." she looked at him.  
  
"How old were you?" he asked.  
  
"Seven.. or eight I think" she replied.  
  
"Good, it's time you reverted to your childhood" he smiled, pulling her on to the ice. As soon as she stepped on it she began to wobble. She reminded him of Bambi and all the sudden he couldn't help but laugh, causing them both to lose their balance and fall.  
  
"You promised!" Faith laughed beside him.  
  
"It doesn't count if I fall too" he protested.  
  
"Uh, Boz, how do we uh.. get back up?" she asked.  
  
He chuckled, "How did you get up when you were little?"  
  
"I crawled over to the side wall and pulled myself up" she replied.  
  
"Sounds good to me" he shrugged, getting on all fours and beginning to crawl.  
  
Faith hadn't had so much fun in years. She was almost regretting it when it when the sky began to darken and the kids got hungry. Full of hot chocolate and complimented with cold and wet bottoms, the four of them managed to crawl off the ice and make it to the car.  
  
Bosco's heart soared. He'd had an amazing time this afternoon, and it hadn't even involved sex. It had involved... kids and Faith. Faith and her kids. And the best was yet to come  
  
  
  
"Where are we Boz?" Faith asked when he pulled up in front of a brownstone on Arthur.  
  
"I just wanted to visit a friend quickly, I was just told that he came back in to town, that okay?"  
  
"Sure" she replied, "leave the heat on though"  
  
"Actually, I want you and the kids to come inside and meet him too" Bosco said, raising his eyebrows. Faith studied him and finally got out of the car, waiting for the kids to exit on her side. Together they walked up to the front door. Bosco rang the bell.  
  
"Sully?" Faith asked when he answered the door.  
  
He smiled widely and let them in. "Hey Faith"  
  
"This your new place?" Faith asked, "I approve" she muttered, looking around. It was a three bedroom brownstone with loads of space. For a moment she was jealous. How could Sully afford this on city pay?  
  
"Actually" Bosco said, coming up behind her, "It's ours" he finished.  
  
Faith stopped, in the middle of the hall and turned quickly.  
  
"Ours?" she asked. Hope rose in her chest.  
  
"This is our place? Charlie asked, "Wicked! Chris lives just down the street, and it's closer to school!" He ran down the hall, "Em, check this out, it's huge!"  
  
Bosco and Faith were left standing in the hall.  
  
"You like it?" Bosco asked quietly.  
  
She looked around then turned to him, staring at him for a moment, how can we afford this?" she countered.  
  
"Easy" Bosco replied.  
  
She looked at him.  
  
"Guess the rent" he grinned.  
  
"A place like this, good community, good shape... more than we can afford Boz"  
  
"Guess again"  
  
"How much is it?" she asked, a smile cracking on her face.  
  
"Four" he replied.  
  
"Four hundred a month? How.. I mean.. who'd you kill?" she laughed.  
  
"A friend of mine runs the rent on this strip, he gave us a break... actually, that's the old friend I want you to meet, do you remeber Justin Beckerly?"  
  
Faith paused and thought a moment, "Isn't he the one we-"  
  
"Talked out of killing himself, He inherited this row from his father a few months later when he passed, Justin called us to thank us, remember?"  
  
Faith nodded. "That's.. amazing" she whispered.  
  
"It's proof that what we do isn't worthless" he smiled.  
  
Faith nearly jumped on him, hugging him so hard. Bosco looked up and laughed. Faith looked up to see and smiled.  
  
"Like we needed mistletoe" Faith muttered, kissing him hard on the lips.  
  
"I think maybe we should give them a minute" Alex said, walking quickly back in to the living room with a grin on her face. Of course this only encouraged others to peek around the corner and come backwith a smirk on their face.  
  
"Come up for some air" Ty yelled from the living room, causing everyone in the living room to crack up, and Bosco and Faith enter sheepishly.  
  
"So this is what you were up to" Faith commented, looking around.  
  
"This is what everyone else was up to, I kept breaking plates, they sent me away" Bosco replied, squeezing her hand as she laughed.  
  
  
  
"So'd you get it?" Bosco asked Faith from behind, she turned around and smiled, "Yeah, I got it, so did you"  
  
"What're we all lookin' at Davis asked, barging through the group standing around a piece of paper.   
  
"New way of scheduling for Christmas, you working Davis?" Bosco asked.  
  
Davis stared at the paper for a minute then nodded his hand, "Looks like Sully's got it off too"  
  
"Now that's luck" Faith remarked.  
  
"What is?"  
  
"Only four people get the holiday off from each shift, and this year it just happens to be us four" Faith grinned.  
  
"So what do you guys think about hitting the bar tonight after work?" Bosco asked in the locker rooms.  
  
"You payin'?" Sully asked from across the way.  
  
"You wish" Bosco cracked.  
  
"Sounds good to me" Faith said out loud, looking for more victims. "Davis?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure I'll go" Ty closed his locker, "Come on Sul, come out with us, have a Christmas beer"   
  
Sully looked at the group of them for a minute then obliged, nodding his head, "Yeah, I'll call Tatiana an let her know we'll be a little later" he walked out of the room.  
  
"Three days until Christmas" Faith thought out loud. "Sure as hell came fast this year"  
  
"Two days" Bosco replied, "It's the twenty-third"  
  
"Today"  
  
"Doesn't count" Davis said.  
  
"Fine, two days, point proven though"  
  
"Two days until Christmas" Bosco stopped and thought. "I havent' even been shopping yet"  
  
Faith began to laugh, and patted him on the back, "Good luck Boz, really"  
  
Bosco was lost in thought as he walked in to the change room. What the hell was he supposed to get, why did he leave it for so long anyways? What was wrong with him? Maybe he could convince Faith to stop during their shift so he could run around the mall.  
  
The kids. He should buy for Emily and Charlie. Oh god. What the hell was Christmas supposed to be like this year? The kids didn't have Fred anymore, did they still believe in Santa he wondered. Was he supposed to buy gifts and label them from Santa? Maybe. He couldn't leave all of that to Faith, it must be expensive to try and keep two kids happy.  
  
"Boz?" A voice asked, he turned, snapping out of his daydream and stared at the source.  
  
"You awake?" Faith asked.  
  
"Yeah, I was just.. I dunno how I'm supposed to go shopping, and.. what do I get the kids? Or.. do they need gifts from Santa? I mean, I dunno Faith, I never really had a.. a proper Christmas.."  
  
  
She stood and smiled at him.  
  
"What?" he asked, stupidly.  
  
"Boz, don't worry about it, I've got Santa gifts, I've been shopping since August for Christmas"  
  
"Since.. August?" he countered, "People shop that early?"  
  
Faith nodded, "Some people plan ahead for these things" she grinned.  
  
"What... what do you want for Christmas?" he asked her.  
  
"Nothing" she replied.  
  
"Nothing.." he countered, "I read this somewhere.. that means like, chocolate or jewlery or something, right? In girl language"  
  
Faith cracked up, "In girl language?" she asked him.  
  
He shrugged, "I read it somewhere"  
  
"Boz, I don't need anything for Christmas from you... I have you" she smiled softly.  
  
"Aww, now there's a Kodak moment" Ty cracked, walking between them to get to his locker.  
  
"Shut up Davis" Bosco retorted, throwing a rolled up sock at him.  
  
Davis turned, "Did you just.. throw a sock at me?" he asked.  
  
Faith sat down on the bench, her sprits soaring.   
  
Davis picked up Bosco's balled up sock and whipped it at Bosco, only it didn't hit Bosco, it hit Sully who was entering the room. Sully stood, dumbfounded.  
  
"What the hell was that?" he asked, looking down and kicking at the sock.  
  
"Bosco's sock" Davis replied, "Sorry Sul"  
  
"You touched Bosco's sock?" Sully laughed, "Might wanna chop off your hand or something now, before it spreads"  
  
"Was that a dig? I think that was a dig!" Bosco replied, picking up the other one.  
  
Sully shook his head, "Don't even or I won't invite you"  
  
"Invite me where?" Bosco paused, tossing it back in to his locker.  
  
"The station's holding a gathered Christmas party, for people on the force who.. may be lonely at Christmas. Food's free, only problem is everyone's invited so we have to put up with you"  
  
"Ha ha, real funny" Bosco remarked dryly. He looked at Faith.  
  
"We don't even have a tree" Faith shrugged, "You going Sul?"  
  
"I think so, it's not on Christmas, it's tomorrow, so Tatiana and I can still have our Christmas"  
  
"Yea, Christmas" Ty offered, suggestivly.  
  
Sully glared and Bosco let out a laugh.  
  
"Well I'm up for it, we could bring the kids, they're on holidays now" Faith said out loud.  
  
"Guess that means I'm comin'" Bosco said.  
  
"You don't have to Boz" Faith replied, "We all know you should be Christmas shopping" she grinned.  
  
Bosco groaned. "Aren't we working tomorrow anyways?"  
  
"Everyone is, that's the point" Sully commented.  
  
Bosco looked at him.  
  
Sully sighed, "It's a whole new thing, people were complaining about holiday hours so the department is trying out new scheduling this year. Christmas people work their normal shifts, minus four people. Christmas Eve everyone works, including week-enders, but the shifts are shorter, four hours and doubletime pay"  
  
"Too bad not every day is Christmas Eve"  
  
"Yeah, you'd be stuck in a mall all year round" Faith teased.  
  
"Roll Call!" Christopher yelled in to the room.  
  
Bosco groaned and closed his locker.  
  
"What's your problem?" Faith asked, slipping her shirt on.  
  
"I'm not gonna be late today" he remarked.  
  
"Cause, that's a bad thing" Faith shook her head.  
  
"I just wanted to make Christopher have a bad day"  
  
"he'd make your worse"  
  
"Nah, I can ignore him most of the time" Bosco shrugged, leaving the locker room with Faith.  
  
"So how long you figure they'll be able to stand eachother twenty-four seven?" Ty asked Sully once they'd left.  
  
"Years" Sully replied.  
  
"You sure? I mean, working and living together, it's a big deal"  
  
"They've always been close, always known almost every aspect of eachother's daily lives anyways. Everyone else could see it coming, I'm just wondering how they didn't" Sully said.  
  
"So you think they'll be getting married?"  
  
"I give it till Spring"   
  
"Wanna make a bet on that?"  
  
"Fifty says they get married by April" Sully said.  
  
"ooh, big man, bet taken, and I will take that fifty any time."  
  
"You don't think they're gonna get married?" Sully asked.  
  
"No, I'm sure they will, but I think Bosco's gonna have a time learnign to commit, I say summer wedding"  
  
Sully snorted, "trouble committing, have you seen those two together?" he rolled his eyes, leaving the room.  
  
Ty stood in the middle of the locker room. He had seen them together, and he was jealous. It was a give and receive relationship. Everything came naturally for the two of them, nothing was forced. They seemed to know eachother like the back of their own hands. He sighed, closing his locker. Sully and Tatiana. Bosco and Faith. Everyone seemed to be getting together. Why couldn't he? 


	6. Close Call

Disclaimer: I don't, and won't ever, own Third Watch, so pass on the compliments to those who deserve it!  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
"55-David, please report to 105 Everton Road for a complainant"  
  
"A complainant?" Faith snorted. "What the hell's that supposed to mean?" she wondred out loud. Beside her Bosco shrugged.  
  
"Probably some disgruntled person who's alone for Christmas and wants to piss off as man people as he can"  
  
Faith stared out the side window.  
  
"So do you really not want anything for Christmas?" Bosco asked.  
  
"Yea Boz, I don't need anything, if you want to buy something, buy it for the kids, I know this whole thing has been hard on them"  
  
"They seem okay with it"  
  
"But it's still change, when I was little I never liked change. Hell, I even get worried about change now"  
  
"You worried about the new place?" Bosco asked.  
  
"It is big."  
  
"It's in a good part of town, for the kids. They get their own room."  
  
"It just seems.. lonely right now, I've always been in an apartment" Faith admitted.  
  
"It's not that much different, just a lot less noise coming through the walls" he grinned.  
  
"It just seems empty is all..."  
  
And Bosco suddenly got a bright idea. He couldn't help but grin.  
  
"What?" Faith asked, looking at him.  
  
"Nothing" he shrugged.  
  
"What?" she persisted.  
  
"It's no big deal, I just thought of something to get you"  
  
"If it's chocolate, you're running it off with me" she warned.  
  
"Don't worry, no chocolate"  
  
"Chocolate's good" she muttered.  
  
"Well then I'll get you chocolate too" he laughed, "just don't ask me when"  
  
"When?" she teased.  
  
"I'm gonna ignore that" he said nicely, pulling up to the right address. There was a young man, well dressed, waiting outside in a long jacket.  
  
"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Bosco asked, getting out of the car.  
  
Faith followed, "What seems to be the problem, sir?" she asked, approaching him first.  
  
"The problem is that.. these bums seem to think out front of my house is a good place to sleep, how am I supposed to park or.. do anything with them hanging around all the time!" he exlaimed.  
  
Faith looked down to the street where there was an older man, obviously living on the streets, sitting on a heating vent that was from the subway.  
  
"Sir, he's sitting on a heating vent to keep warm, would you rather him die?" she asked.  
  
"No, I'd rather he go get warm somewhere else.. there's other... vents around I'm sure.."  
  
Faith took in a deep breath, calming herself.  
  
"Look, if you people don't make him move, I'll... lodge a complaint"  
  
Faith shared a look with Bosco.  
  
"You know, Christmas is coming" Bosco told the man.  
  
"So what?"  
  
"Are you spending it alone?" he asked.  
  
"Is that your business?" the man smirked.  
  
"Yeah, well if you ever want to know why, give me a call and I'll let you know why" Bosco told the man, turning his back.  
  
"And what's that supposed to mean?" he demanded as both officers began to walk away.  
  
They didn't reply. "Hey, dont' turn your backs on me, I pay taxes you know"  
  
"SIr, with all due respect, those taxes you pay, they give us just over thirty grand a year, to put our life on the line day after day" Bosco shot back.  
  
"Boz" Faith warned.  
  
"he's being an ass!" Bosco exclaimed,  
  
"I know, just let it go" she said.  
  
"Friggin' jag offs, should we tell this guy to move?" Bosco asked her.  
  
"We probably should"  
  
"He looks pretty.. comfortable" Bosco remarked, looking at the man.  
  
"He's probably half frozen" she worried.  
  
"Aren't there shelters he could go to, we could drop him off at one" Bosco suggested.  
  
"They're all full Boz, they're always full"  
  
Bosco sighed and approached the man.  
  
"Sir?" he asked.  
  
"yes officer?" the man asked pleasantly. It caught Bosco off guard. Most people were incredibly rude to police officers, especially when they were telling the homeless to move on.  
  
"Uh, someone complained about you being here, we're gonna have to ask you to move" he said, just as pleasantly.  
  
"It was that man, wasn't it?" the old man asked.  
  
Bosco nodded.  
  
"Selfish bugger he is, everytime he walks past me he kicks snow or water at me." the disgruntled man said.  
  
"I'm sorry about all this" Faith stepped in.  
  
"It's alright, you guys are just doing your jobs, and good job it is. I'll just move on" the man nodded, standing up and walking down the street.  
  
"Hey, you want a ride anywhere?" Bosco suddenly asked.  
  
"No thank you" the man turned the offer down.  
  
Bosco nodded his head, "Keep warm" he said to the man, and went back to the cruiser.  
  
"That must bite" he said, once they were seated.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Having no place to go two days before Christmas. No family, no home, no money..."  
  
Faith nodded, staring out the window again. "Hold on Boz, he's waving to us" she said, rolling down her window. The man came over to the car, "Could I possibly get your names?" the man asked.  
  
Faith looked at him.. "Uhh.. yea, This is Maurice-" Bosco cleared his throat, "Boscorelli, or Bosco" he interupted.  
  
He turned to Faith, "and you are?"  
  
"Yokas, Faith" Faith replied.  
  
"Pleasure meeting you officers," the man nodded his head, lost in thought.  
  
"That was.. odd" Faith remarked once they'd gone down the street.  
  
"Just a little, but the guy's probably a few fries short of a happy meal"  
  
"Boz!" Faith exlaimed/  
  
"It happens Faith, on the streets people go nuts"  
  
"You don't have to live on the streets to go nuts, look at yourself" she grinned.  
  
"Ha ha" he said. "You don't think we could.. maybe dodge calls for a bit do you?" he asked, hesitant.  
  
"Why?" Faith asked.  
  
"I thought I might be able to finish some shopping" he countered.  
  
Faith laughed. "You're crazy Boz, give out rainchecks"  
  
"What, why? I still have two days!"  
  
"Two Days. New York City. you know seventy five percent of people leave some form of Christmas shopping until the last week. All those people are going to be in the stores today"  
  
"Yeah, well I have an advantage"  
  
"Your charming good looks don't do anything in masses of Christmas shoppers, it's one for theirself in there"  
  
"I wasn't talking about that" he smiled, "I'm in uniform" he grinned.  
  
"So?"  
  
"So.. that might.. intimidate people or something"  
  
Faith snorted, "you've never been last minute Christmas shopping have you Bosco?" she asked.  
  
"I've never been Christmas shopping" he admitted.  
  
She looked at him.  
  
"What, am I supposed to buy presents for myself?" he asked.  
  
"Boz, people run over people with carts. They use elbows, you would go nuts in there"  
  
"So you can come and keep me level" he pointed out.  
  
Faith sighed, "Fine, we'll try it but the first time you raised your first or voice.. I'm draggind you outtah there" Faith compromised.  
  
"Deal" he said.   
  
  
  
Faith began to pace the street, waiting for Bosco to come out.   
  
"I have to get something for my mom" Bosco had said, entering a jewllery store. She was told to wait here. She sighed, watching the clouds from her breath dissipate in to the air, then focusing on the people around her. In the past twenty minutes, about ten people had gone in to the same store Bosco had gone in to, but no one had come out yet.  
  
"55-David call Central"  
  
Faith sighed, "55-David" she spoke in to the radio.  
  
"55-David, we have a house fire, 1258 Thompson, Fire and EMS responding, we need you there for crowd and traffic control"  
  
"Central, where is 55-Charlie?" Faith asked.  
  
"55-Charlie is already on scene, they've requested backup"  
  
"10-4 Central, show 55-David en route" she finished.  
  
"You hear that Boz, we got a call, come on, shop tomorrow"  
  
No reply. "Boz, I'm gonna come in to that store if you don't reply" she waited then headed for the jewellery store.  
  
  
  
Bosco sat against the wall next to other customers. Why, oh why, did this always happen to him? He had contemplated on calling Faith, but as soon as the radio had come alive with a call, the robbers, Michael and Mary from what he could tell, had smashed the thing on the ground.  
  
The door opened again, causing everyone to look over, and the person standing there froze.  
  
"Come on inside, join us" Michael said, pointing his gun at the lady. Bosco groaned inwardly as he recognized the lady as Faith.  
  
  
  
Faith froze as she entered the shop. Finally, Bosco had a good excuse to not respond to a call. There had been no notification to the police, so the trip alarm probably hadn't been pulled, or wasn't working, which meant it could be a very long time before PD showed up. People could be dead by then.  
  
Faith looked over to Bosco, who seemed to be angry, then as he met her eyes she could see the worry spawn.  
  
Making a decision that could cost Faith her life, she busied the man by throwing him her piece and putting the radio button down.  
  
"You're robbing a jewellery store two days before Christmas" she said out loud, "In broad daylight on Lexx Avenue, one of the busiest streets for shoppers-"  
  
"Shut up!" the man said, picking up her gun and pointing it at her.  
  
Faith stared in to the barrel. She hadn't ever looked at her own gun this closely before. She'd lost it, or had to give it up, but no one had ever pointed her own gun at her. For some reason unknownst to her she began to laugh, it was ironic, somewhat.  
  
"Shut Up!" the man screamed again.  
  
Faith stopped laughing quickly. She didn't want to be here right now. She really really didn't. In a moment she decided that she hated Christmas. Too many people trying to score money for free.  
  
"Good, now go sit on the far wall" he said.   
  
Faith's eyes flew to the left wall, and it was then she knew they were in trouble. Guys against one wall, women against the other. Now which sex did he have it in for?  
  
"55-David, we show you en route to that housefire on Thompson, what's your ETA?"  
  
The man stared at her, then the radio.  
  
"What the hell Michael, smash it already" the girl said.  
  
"We could use it" Michael said, turning his head slightly.  
  
"For what?!"  
  
"Demands" Michael replied.  
  
"Michael, the police aren't even here yet, we can grab and go"  
  
"No, we can't, haven't you been listening?!" he demanded, "Once we grab the cash and jewellery, the alarm goes off and these people" he paused, staring at Bosco then Faith, "can follow us, ID us"  
  
"So we kill them" Mary said simply.  
  
"Kill two police officers" he countered.  
  
"It was your idea Michael! Like ten minutes ago I asked and that's what you said!"  
  
"What, are you trying to make me look guilty, like this was my idea now?" Michael demanded.  
  
Faith looked over at Bosco, shooting him a look that said 'Are these people for real?'  
  
He smirked, then shrugged.  
  
"Make you look guilty, this whole thing was your idea, get some cash, head out, have a good Christmas" she raised her voice, "Well so much for that now!"  
  
Without saying a word, Bosco nodded to Faith and she grabbed her backup piece from her ankle at the same time Bosco did.  
  
"Drop the gun!" Faith yelled.  
  
The man turned and held her gun on herself, and the girl, Mary, sat down on the ground and began to cry. Bosco didn't move, but aimed his gun at Michael, covering Faith.  
  
"You drop the gun" Michael told her, looking in to her eyes.  
  
"You have two guns on you right now, I suggest you drop the gun Michael"  
  
"Don't use my name like we know eachother, why'd you have to come in here and screw this up anyways?"  
  
"You screwed it up yourself" Bosco snapped, hoping to draw the attention on to himself.  
  
It didn't work. "Shut up officer, or I'll.. I'll shoot your partner... Officer Yokas"  
  
Bosco didn't say a word.  
  
"Look, Michael" Faith began in her calming voice, "Michael, right now your charges are attempted theft and possession of a weapon, if you drop the gun now, you won't even go to jail"  
  
"You're full of shit!" Michael yelled at her, "I'm holding a gun at a police officer and you're telling me I won't go to jail, you think I'm stupid now?" he asked.  
  
"No, I-"  
  
"Shut up!" he screamed again. "Okay.. okay... this is what's gonna happen, everyone is gonna leave.. wait.. no...Uh...Yokas and I are going to leave-"  
  
"I have a gun at your head!" Faith stated.  
  
"I'm not stupid! Tell your partner to drop his gun or I'll shoot you"  
  
Faith looked at Bosco, who nodded, and threw his notebook down, keeping his gun trained on Michael.  
  
He'd fallen for it.  
  
"Okay Michael, my partner doesn't have a gun anymore... you're in control here" she told him softly.  
  
"I'm in control.." he muttered, staring at her.  
  
He went limp, suddenly, and fell to the floor convulsing, a loud gunshot echoed in the small store, and people began screaming and running for the door.  
  
"Faith, you okay?" Bosco asked.  
  
"Yeah, great" she muttered, looking at the hole in the wall behind her. It was only two inches from her head.  
  
"Call Central, get a bus down here" he told her. She didn't move, but slumped to the ground, her knees against her chest and her head resting against the wall.  
  
"Faith?" Bosco asked. She didn't reply.  
  
"Shit" he muttered, crossing the space between them and holding her face. She was cold and unresponsive. Had she been shot?  
  
Bosco looked for blood smears on the wall, not seeing any he straightened out her legs, checking everywhere for blood. Nothing.  
  
He ripped her shirt open, running his hand along her kevlar, nothing. He looked at the wall again, then stood up, seeing the bullet hole in the wall. It must've barely missed her, he thought. Which meant she was probably in shock.   
  
He turned back around, Mary was kneeling over Michael, handcuffs around her wrists. Michael had stopped convulsing, but was laying there like a ragdoll. Bosco made a run for the RMP radio, returning with a handheld.  
  
"Central, this is 55-David, we are on scene at an attempted robbery on Lexx, our cruiser is parked out front, we need a bus" Bosco said, breathlessly in to the radio.  
  
"10-4 David, Bus will be en route, ETA is seven mintues"  
  
"We might not have seven minutes" Bosco replied in to the radio.  
  
"Our units are held up right now, let me see if one can vacate the scene"  
  
Bosco looked at the man on the floor, then at Faith, who was still just sitting there. He face had gone pale. He grabbed her wrist, feeling for a pulse. He wasn't quite sure what a normal one was like, but Faith's was slow and weak. 


	7. Recovery

"She's gonna be fine Boz, she just went in to shock, I don't personally blame her, you get shot in the chest and you'll live, you get shot in the head and you're dead" Carlos said, looking over to where Doc was working on Michael.  
  
"I'm gonna leave her with you, okay, she'll be fine, just make sure she stays warm this afternoon" Carlos finished, heading to give Doc a hand.  
  
Bosco turned to Faith, who was slowly beginning to focus. "You okay?" he asked quietly.  
  
Her eyes changed focus and looked at him, she nodded her head.  
  
"Pretty close call" Bosco said.  
  
"I noticed" Faith whispered.  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
"For what? You didn't shoot"  
  
"No, but I made us stop so I could go shopping. If we hadn't we wouldn't have been here-"  
  
"And a lot of people could've died" Faith pointed out. There were two cruisers parked out front now, plus theirs. They'd have to file a report, which meant they had to go to the station. They needed new radios anyways, since their others were in bits. He checked the time, just before eight.  
  
"You alright to walk?" Bosco asked, Faith nodded and rose to her feet, grabbing Bosco's hand.   
  
Something inside of him deflated then. It was like the feeling of losing hope. He hated seeing Faith like this. She wasn't a ragdoll, like the past month had treated her. She was a strong person, his person rock. She'd always been there to handle his shit and her own. And seeing her like this was a punch in the stomach, it took his breath away. He'd make it up to her. They'd have a damn good Christmas. And the rest of the shift they would dodge a few calls, have an easy night.  
  
  
  
"Don't even bother turning that thing on" Faith remarked, getting in to the passenger seat. Bosco looked at his radio.  
  
"What exactly does she have against me?"  
  
Faith grinned.  
  
"I'm serious, every time, it's a faulty radio. How many times have we reported it?"  
  
"Too many" she sighed, pressing her head back in to the seat.  
  
"You tired?"  
  
"Exhausted" she admitted.  
  
"Well, we've only got two hours and a bit to go"  
  
"Yeah, aren't we supposed to hit the bar with Sully and Davis tonight?"  
  
"Yep, if you still wanna go."  
  
"Yeah, I could use some mellowing"  
  
"You gonna call it in, or do I hafta turn on my radio"  
  
Faith looked at him, "55-David to Central, we are clearing the station and clear for calls"  
  
"10-4 David, please respond to a possible dead person, EMT's are en-route"  
  
"Ready for the numbers when you are"  
  
"David, address is 105 Everton Road"  
  
Faith checked her notebook, "The disgruntled man again, great"  
  
"Maybe that guy killed him"  
  
"Not funny Boz, we technically let it happen then"  
  
"It's not like we could stop it!" he protested, "We were kinda in the middle of jewellery heist"  
  
"If you wanna call it that" she half smiled.  
  
When they go to the scene, a Bus was already there, Kim and Bobby.  
  
"Hey" Kim greeted Faith as she walked up.  
  
"How are you doin', I heard about your run in earlier"  
  
"I'm fine" Faith nodded, "What's all this about?"  
  
"Ah, dead homeless person, we figure it was just too cold"  
  
Faith swallowed, a lump forming in her throat. "Big old overcoat, grey beard and hair?" she asked. Kim nodded.  
  
"You know him or something?" Bobby asked, shutting the ambulance doors.  
  
"Nah.. we just.. well we responded to a call earlier"  
  
Bobby climbed down from the back of the ambulance, "Ready to go?" he asked Kim.  
  
Kim nodded. "You hittin' the bar tonight?" she asked Faith.  
  
"Yeah, probably" she replied.  
  
"Right, well I'll see you there, but be warned, Carlos is comin' and he's on a kick about bragging that he's supposed to meet some girl there"  
  
Faith grinned, "Thanks for the warning" she stated.  
  
"It's kind of sad, don't you think?" Faith asked, watching as the ambulance drove away, no lights or sirens.  
  
"What is?"  
  
"That the chances are no one will realize this guy's gone... that he had to live out on the streets, there's numerous reasons Boz"  
  
"I find it sad that some rich asshole is responsible for the guy's death, he was doin' just fine until that jagoff made him move from the vent"  
  
Faith bit her lip, "Wonder if he feels responsible"  
  
"Probably not, he's a jagoff, that's what jagoff's are good for, putting the blame on someone else"   
  
"We're kind of responsible too, aren't we Boz?"  
  
He looked at her, "No, we're not, we were doing our job"  
  
"Since when does our job involve aiding in the death of people"  
  
"It happens, Faith. You know that, we can't do everything, keep everyone happy"  
  
"I just think that it could have been prevented. Y'know, if we like, drove him to some place, maybe down by the river or something where there's always someone's fire goin'"  
  
"He woulda been down there if he wanted to be" Bosco shrugged, "We offered, Faith"  
  
"It's just sad.. just before Christmas too"  
  
Bosco embraced her, kissing her on top of her head, "Lets get you back in the RMP, you're shivering"  
  
"I'm fine"  
  
"Carlos told me to keep you warm" Bosco grinned crazily.  
  
His grin broke. "What the hell" he muttered, letting go of Faith for a moment.  
  
Faith turned around, 'Oh my god".  
  
The man from earlier came running out of his brownstone holding a bag, choking for air. When he saw them he came over to them. "Don't just.. stand there, do something!" he demanded.  
  
"Like what?" Bosco snapped back, "We're not firefighters" he stated, as the entire brownstone became engulfed with flames.  
  
"55-David to Central"  
  
"Central"  
  
"Send Fire and EMS to one-zero-five Everton Road, we have a house fire out of control"  
  
"10-4 David"  
  
Faith let go of her radio clip. "Boz" she asked.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked.  
  
"Boz, where'd the fire go?" she asked dumbly, staring at the brownstone. The ignorant man took a step towards the house.  
  
Am I seeing things? Bosco wondered, staring at the house.  
  
"I have Gas heating!" the man exclaimed as there was a whoosh and the breaking of glass.  
  
Faith was thrown to the ground, the heat almost unbearable. She covered her head until the fire receeded, then glanced over at Bosco and the man, who were both laying on the ground.  
  
The man was screaming, but Faith didn''t blame him, his clothes were on fire. Bosco moved before she could, and had the guy rolling on the ground with his coat, extinguishing the flames. The man continued to scream as Faith looked around, she didn't hear sirens yet.  
  
That was when she noticed the flames licking at the windows in the house next door. "Boz!" she yelled, "Get the brownstone to the left, they're all catching!" she yelled, Bosco looked up, letting the man lay where he was he ran for the place next door.  
  
A woman's scream interrupted Faith's thoughts, causing her to pause for a moment, she ran inside the brownstone, burning her hand on the outside door.   
  
"Shit" she cursed, looking around. An orange glow came from the way of the living room, and smoke filled her lungs, taking one breath of fresh air, she headed further in to the hall, lead by the cries of a woman.  
  
"Someone help me!" the woman screamed, "My babies, I need my babies!" she was crying now.  
  
"Where are you?" Faith yelled.  
  
"Upstairs!"  
  
Faith found the stairs, eyeing the far wall, which was already in flames. She took them two at a time, not touching the metal railing. Faith's lungs began to choke her, taking in the blackened smoke that was everywhere.  
  
"Where?" she called out, holding her nose. She pulled up her turtle neck NYPD shirt over her mouth and nose.  
  
"Here" the woman called, stepping from the room and waving her hands. Faith could hear her choking.  
  
Faith approached the room, the heat in the air singing her arm hairs. Did fires always burn this hot? she wondered briefly.  
  
"Help me!" the woman cried, and she was crying. Tear streaks were across her blackened cheeks.  
  
Faith looked in to the room and saw two children, also sitting on the floor, towels over their faces. "I can't carry them both" the woman sobbed, grabbing on, who looked about six months, and handing it off to Faith. She grabbed the other child, who looked about two or so.  
  
Faith followed the woman back down the stairs, and blinked when she saw the woman coming back in, "Emily!" she cried, "My Emily's still in there, I have to get her"  
  
Her lungs meeting fresh air was a welcome thing, but Faith took one look at the woman's face, at the embedden pain and worry for a child she called Emily, and handed the woman her baby, "Stay here, tell the Fire Department where I am" she managed to choke out before turning around.  
  
"Please, get my baby, get my Emily!" The woman was hysteric.  
  
Faith entered the living room, eyeing the curtains and furniture which were now on fire.  
  
"Emily!" she screamed, hoping to hear a cry, a yell, anything. There was nothing. Faith headed up the first flight of stairs, her eyes tearing and half closed she studied the room.  
  
"EMILY!" she screamed again. No reply.  
  
Faith began coughing until she was on her knees holding her stomach. Pulling herself up, and holding herself up with the wall, she made her way in to what looked like an old computer room, desks were set up on three walls, she noticed the window, which was about ground level, was open. She practically threw herself at it, taking in a breath of fresh air and coughing at the same time.  
  
There was a loud explosion then, and Faith looked behind her, the stairway was cluttered with debris, the walls now on fire.  
  
Faith stared at the flame and panicked for a brief moment. "EMILY!" she screamed again, nothing. She had to leave. There was no way. Faith climbed on to the computer desk, shirt still over her nose, and pulled herself out of the window on to cold, snow covered cement. The feeling was so welcome that she lay there for a moment.  
  
  
  
"Where is Faith?" Bosco was demanding out front. "Where is she?"  
  
"She.. she saved my babies" one woman murmured past her tears.  
  
"Where is she?" Bosco grabbed the woman by her shoulders.  
  
"She went to get my Emily"  
  
"Did she go back inside?" Bosco asked, looking at the second brownstone that was no almsot engulfed with flames.  
  
The woman nodded. Bosco made a run at the door.  
  
He got in to the hallway before someone pulled him from behind. Bosco struggled against the person, trying to get them to let go, but they grabbed him in an arm hold and dragged him back out of the building.  
  
"What are you, nuts?" Jimmy Doherty was yelling at him.  
  
"Faith's in there" he replied.  
  
Jimmy's eyes widened for a moment, "You stay here, you're not even dressed for this" he told him, pushing Bosco towards the EMT's which were now pulled up outside.  
  
Bosco stared at the building, not moving, but just staring. "No Faith, you went through all of this, you aren't supposed to die now" he whispered, sitting down on to the snow covered pavement.  
  
A body blocked his view suddenly, but he didn't have the energy to look around it, and suddenly Kim's face was in his.  
  
"Bosco?" she asked.  
  
He looked past her. "Faith" he said, numbly.  
  
Kim looked over her shoulder at the inferno. No, Faith wasn't in there, that was crazy. It was madness. She'd been through so much lately, there was no way.  
  
There was yelling, off to the side suddenly, as two people came walking down the street, slowly.  
  
Kim studied them and realized that it was Joe and...   
  
"Faith?" Bosco asked, looking at the two people coming down the street.  
  
Faith's face was blackened with soot, her hair dishevelled and a few places red. It looked like she'd been sitting in the sun for a few hours too many.  
  
Bosco stood up from the pavement, "What happened?" he demanded.  
  
"We found her out back when we started hosing it from there, she was just layin' in the snow enjoying it"  
  
"Is she okay?"  
  
"Stop talking about me like I'm not here" Faith murmured, sitting on a gurney.  
  
"She'll be fine, from what I can tell she'll be treated for First Degree burns and smoke inhallation"  
  
"What were you doing, going inside like that"  
  
"Emily" faith replied, taking the oxygen off for a moment, Doc put it back on.  
  
"Emily, what happened to Emily?" Bosco asked, immediately thinking it was their Emily.  
  
"The woman.. her daughter.. Emily is still in there" Faith finished before coughing.  
  
Bosco's eyes travelled back to the burning buildings.  
  
"We're gonna transport her in, make sure everything's okay and we're not missing anything" Doc told Bosco, "You riding with her?"  
  
"Yeah" Bosco replied shortly, tearing his gaze away from the buildings. In the middle of it all was the woman, still screaming about 'Her Emily'  
  
A tear fell down his face for them as he climbed in to the back. 


	8. Broken

"How you doin?" Sully asked when her and Bosco left the hospital room.  
  
"Fine" Faith replied, "Just wanna get outtah here, I'm sick and tired of hospitals" she smield softly.  
  
Bosco's arm was around her, "What are you two doin' here?" Bosco asked them.  
  
"Shift just ended, we came to see how you guys were, whether you were comin' tonight or not"  
  
"I don't think-"  
  
"I'll go" Faith said quickly. Bosco gave her a dirty look, "What, after a day like this I can't go out and have a beer or two?"  
  
"I just didn't think it was such a great idea, point being you've been through a lot today"  
  
"Boz, I'm fine, we'll just stay for a bit, I need to.. get out and relax, I have a lot on my mind"  
  
"Two beers" he said, looking at her.  
  
"Yes mom" she replied.  
  
Sully turned his head, laughing.   
  
"Now that's a new one, I've heard him called Shit head, Bighead, ignorant.. but not 'mom'"  
  
"Ha ha" Bosco remarked.  
  
"So.. what happened with that fire"  
  
"Not much, everyone got out okay after you left, four brownstones damaged though"  
  
"How's that mother and her kids?"  
  
Sully hesitated, "Upset, they had to take her in to the hospital, she went in to shock and they couldn't bring her around on scene"  
  
"What about the kids?"  
  
"With Child Services right now"  
  
Faith's heart broke. Christmas and they lost everything. A daughter or sister, a house, their faith. They should've noticed it sooner. They should've seen the smoke, or something, they should have been in that house immediately. That little girl would be alive.  
  
"How old was Emily"  
  
"Four and a Half, no sign of a husband either, not that the woman's talking or anything"  
  
"I need a beer" Faith stated, the day taking it's toll on her mind.  
  
  
  
"Penny for your thoughts" Sully offered, once the four of them were nursing a beer.  
  
Faith hadn't drank anything yet, she was busy wiping off the perspiration beads from the bottle.  
  
"Yo, Faith" Ty said, from across the table.  
  
Faith looked up, "What?" she asked.  
  
"When you said you needed a beer, I thought you meant to drink, not to play with"  
  
"I'm just thinkin'"  
  
"About?" Sully prodded.  
  
"Nothing much, just today"  
  
There was a loud yell from the bar, and they all looked over to see some of the FDNY sitting at the bar. "I'll be back, gonna go check in on Carlos' hot date" Ty excused himself.  
  
"Carlos got a date?" Bosco asked, unbelieving, "This I gotta see" he got up, "Be back in a bit" he told Faith, squeezing her shoulder.  
  
"So" Sully continued.  
  
"So what?"  
  
"What's on your mind?"  
  
"Ohhh" Faith let out a breath, "Everything.. I just.. do you think we make a difference Sully?" she asked.  
  
"Yes" he replied simply.  
  
"Do we really matter all that much, I mean, if Fate and all is true well... if something's gonna happen, it's gonna happen right?"  
  
Sully paused, "You're having doubts about your job"  
  
"Not doubts.. okay well doubts.. I just don't see how.. how we help, sometimes I feel like we do more damage than anything"  
  
"I've thought about quitting"  
  
"You have?"  
  
"Several times, even the desk lady knows I'll never go through with it. I tried quitting after Davis' dad died, they wouldn't let me" he chuckled.  
  
"Are you glad?"  
  
"Yep. I've come to realise I wouldn't trade this job for the world. Too many things to be proud of. We help people day in and day out, risking our lives every shift, and get next to no pay, but I'm here, I love what I do"  
  
"I've never really thought about it until lately" Faith confessed. "Fred was always pushing me to quit, because of one thing or another, but I kept saying no. Now that I look back, I don't know whether it was because I was just being stubborn or whether I really loved the job"  
  
"What would you do if you quit?"  
  
Faith shrugged, taking down some of her beer. "I dunno"  
  
"There's your answer then" Sully stated, she looked at him oddly. "If you can't picture yourself doing anything else, there's nothing else you'd be happy doing."  
  
Faith sighed.   
  
"You know... Faith has a lot to do with it too" Sully continued. "I stopped believing in God when Davis' dad died too. I figured, if there was a god, how could he let this happen. I hated him for it, hated him for taking away my partner, my best friend and I simply stopped believing. Stopped going to church, stopped asking for help, because I believed he wasn't there. With so much bad in the world, how can there be a god, right?"  
  
Faith stared at him, understanding it all.   
  
"You know when I began believing again?" Sully asked. "I began believing a year after I met Davis. My old pastor was attacked by someone he was trying to help, and that little girl was missing, remember that?"  
  
Faith nodded.  
  
"Ty found her. That was it simply. No one else had found her through the shift, and yet, when we were ready to call it off and head in.. Ty spotted her in the middle of the night down by the river. Down by the River" he repeated. "You know how many assholes are down there? Well Ty just picked her out, a distance away, and I got out of the car to watch and she was just standing there, looking for her mother as though she'd gotten lost in the park. Not a scratch on her. And she was standing in about the only working light. Just.. there. I saw that happen, and suddenly I thought that there could be a god. Ironically Ty Davis had me disbelieve in God, and his son by the same name, got me to believe again. For every bad thing that happens, there's an equally good thing that happens, you just have to find out what it is. We're here for a reason, and bad things will happen, but we help make the good things happen" he finished softly.  
  
Faith could of sworn his eyes had teared. Hers were too. She felt a presence at the table then.  
  
"Did I interupt something?" Bosco asked.  
  
"No" Sully said quickly.  
  
"You won't believe Carlos, man he's such an ass sometimes. You know what he did? He dropped a perfectly good date because she lied about her hair color online, how's that for pathetic?" he asked, putting down a new beer.  
  
He looked at Faith for a moment, then at Sully, "I did interupt something didn't I?" he asked.  
  
"I'm gonna get some air Boz" Faith said, standing up and leaving her almost full beer on the table.  
  
"You want company?" he asked.  
  
"No, I'll be okay, I'm just gonna head around the block, I'll be back."  
  
"Call me, if you need anything" Bosco told her.  
  
"I will" she said, grabbing her coat from the chair and heading for the door.  
  
"What's up with her?" Ty asked, coming over to the table.  
  
  
  
Faith felt the cool air against her skin, and it felt good. It didn't feel like winter, didn't feel like just before Christmas. It felt like one of those days where you could see, and know, everything clearly. Just before it all went away again.  
  
So much bad. Tatum dying last month after they'd found her. Her being shot. Her and Bosco being held hostage. Fred driving drunk. The divorce. The custody argument. Today.  
  
She blinked back tears, without realising it she crossed the street, heading for the entrance to a small park. It might've been her imagination, but she could smell burnt wood and plastic in the air. And the chemicals used to put out the fire.  
  
For the seven years she'd worked on the department, she'd seen bad, and worse. She'd seen kids killing kids. More car accidents than you could count. Suicides, attempted suicides. Hostage situations, robberies, robberies with casualties. How many people had died, how many people had been hurt or traumatized? She couldn't count, and yet, they were touching her deeply tonight. She couldn't tell anyone how many domestics her and Bosco had been called to in the past week. Maybe not even the past two days. How many fires they'd responded to, or how many gang wars or assaults. How many homeless people they'd seen. Stolen vehicles and vandilism.  
  
She sat down on a bench, ironically placed there for a child who'd died in the park a few years ago, and cried for them all. 


	9. A Miracle of Christmas

_9_  
  
  
She must have been there for awhile now, because the tears would no longer come. They were dried to her cheeks, salt water smears running across her have. Her hands were cold because they'd wiped away so many tears. She heard a rustling, and her instincts came in to place.   
  
Faith looked up and around, seeing nothing at first glance. The rustling came again and she turned to find a little girl standing behind her. Faith was taken aback for a moment, what kind of parent would let their child wander around this late at night?  
  
The blonde girl said nothing, and did nothing but stand there. There was no fear in her eyes whatsoever. No look of being lost, she looked almost deliberate.  
  
"Are you lost?" Faith finally asked.  
  
The girl said nothing.  
  
"Where do you live, do you know where you live?"  
  
Nothing.  
  
Faith sat, and stared, as the other girl stared openly at her. And suddenly there was an understanding between them, as if that little girl could feel everything Faith had felt in the past month. It was like a weight being lifted from Faith's shoulders, and her heart just soared for a moment, settling down again. There were no sounds or movements between them until Faith stood up and held out her hand towards the blond.  
  
The girl took it.  
  
Her hand was warm, for something that had been uncovered, unprotected from the cold. her cheeks were rosy and her every step was deliberate. For a moment Faith thought of Tatum, and how she had acted at the accident scene. Deliberately. Everything she did or said was done to measure a reaction.   
  
Faith walked hand in hand, beside the little girl who followed her, yet almost was leading her at the same time. They left the way Faith had come, and crossed the street heading towards Haggerty's. In front of the bar, the little girl stopped for a moment, staring at the door. It opened a few seconds later.  
  
"Faith?" Bosco asked.  
  
"Yeah?" she asked.  
  
"I was just coming to look for you.. where.. who's this?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know" she replied honestly.  
  
"Is she lost?"  
  
"She doesn't seem like it.. I was just sitting there and she showed up"  
  
"You wanna take her down to the precinct, her family's probably hysterical"  
  
"Yeah" Faith replied finally, looking down at the girl again. It was as if she didn't want to let go of her hand, like she couldn't because if she did, well something would be broken. A bond or maybe as though the weight of the world would come down resting on her shoulders again. So she didn't let go of her hand. She sat in the back of Bosco's car the entire drive there, holding the girl's hand. She walked from the car in to the precinct holding the girl's hand. And through it neither of them said a word.  
  
And when she was forced to say goodbye, so the police could call social services and take care of her, Faith didn't want to let go. She crouched, looking at the girl who never said a word. A girl who's name Faith didn't even know.   
  
She sniffed, holding back her tears, and mouthed goodbye.  
  
"Thank you" the girl said softly as she was taken away.  
  
Faith stared at the receeding form, surprised, but peaceful. "You're welcome" Faith called, standing up. Bosco reached over and took Faith's hand and they left the precinct together.  
  
  
  
"What's wrong with mommy?" Charlie asked Bosco when they were settled at the new place. Faith had gone in to the washroom, turning on a small radio, and begun running a hot shower.  
  
"She's just a little upset, she had a bad day okay?"  
  
"What happened, did someone get hurt?"  
  
Bosco swallowed, he hadn't ever thought about how you were supposed to explain to a child about seeing bad things. "A little girl got hurt today, and it upset your mom"  
  
"How was she hurt?"  
  
"In a fire, your mom saved two children though"  
  
"But she couldn't get the other one?"  
  
"She couldn't find the other one, your mom tried really hard"  
  
"Did she go away like the other one?"  
  
"Which other one?"  
  
"The one that died because of her dad?"  
  
"They think she did, yea" Bosco said, closing his eyes and trying to forget.  
  
"Charlie, you should be in bed, or Santa won't come" Emily said, from behind the two on the couch.  
  
"Santa will still come?" Charlie asked, eyes widening.  
  
"Of course he will, why wouldn't he?" Bosco asked.  
  
"We moved, I didn't think Santa would know where we were"  
  
Bosco smiled, "Santa will always know where you are, always"  
  
"Even if we moved like, a thousand miles away?" he asked.  
  
"Even then"  
  
"Even if we went to outer space?"  
  
"Everywhere" Bosco confirmed, "Now lets get you guys tucked in"  
  
  
  
As soon as the kids were tucked in, Bosco tapped on the bathroom door, there was no answer, he knocked a little louder and listened. Nothing. Bosco slowly opened the door, heat instantly meeting his face. He looked at the tub, which was filled with steaming water. Then at Faith, "Hope yer not gonna get in to that right away" Bosco remarked.  
  
She never looked up.  
  
"Faith" he said gently, which was when he noticed her shoulders were moving up and down. She was quietly sobbing. He entered the bathroom, closing the door behind him, and sat on the floor beside her, wrapping his arm around her.  
  
"What's wrong?" Bosco asked after a moment when she'd settled down.  
  
"I just keep thinking about everything that's happened" Faith choked.   
  
Bosco gave her a squeeze, "There's a lot that happened lately, a lot of terrible things"   
  
"Not just lately Boz, I'm talking about everything"  
  
"That's a whole lot of thinking" he remarked, getting a small smile out of her.  
  
"There's so much bad in the world... I keep thinking about Emily, what if we'd been in there faster, what if we'd evacuated the building as soon as we saw the smoke.."  
  
"Too many what ifs Faith, if you start second guessing every decision you make, you're gonna be stuck on one of them forever, you can't do that, can't tie yourself up like this"  
  
"It was a little girl Boz, a little girl"  
  
"Yes, it was, but you saved three other people's lives Faith.. you know for every bad thing, there's gotta be a good thing out there, otherwise the world would be hell"  
  
"The world is hell Bosco, look around us, I don't want Charlie and Emily growing up in this"  
  
"You can't stop them" he pointed out.  
  
"I just wanna put them in a bubble, I want to keep them inside for their lives, so they won't have to face anything"  
  
"So they can't have a life. Didn't you rebel against that when you were a kid?"  
  
She grinned, "Sort of"  
  
He nodded, knowingly, with a smirk on his face, "Sort of" he made a noise in his throat, " And didn't you hate your parents for it"  
  
"I didn't hate them per se"  
  
"You didn't listen though, did you, and it made things happen all the more faster. If you hold on to sand too tightly Faith, it slips away. Try holding it in the palms of your hands. All you can do is give Em and Charlie guidance, and let them know you'll always be here"  
  
She paused, trembling, "I thought about giving Fred custody the other day"  
  
Bosco froze up, then sighed. "How'd you come to that?"  
  
"I just.. I'm not here for the kids when they get home from school Boz.. I never really see them except on weekends. Anything could happen in those long hours, anything"  
  
"If it bothers you that much, why don't we switch shifts"  
  
"I like the third watch Boz, does that sound stupid or selfish or what?"  
  
"All of the above, but it's the way you feel so it isn't wrong. Charlie and Emily have mornings and weekends... they're old enough that they're going to want to be on their own now, out with friends and such. If you see them all the time, they're going to go nuts and want to run"  
  
Faith snorted.  
  
"What?" Bosco asked.  
  
"For someone with no kids, you sure sound like you know what yer talkin' about"  
  
"I learned a lot from a really smart person over the past seven years, especially the past month"  
  
"A smart person huh?" she asked.  
  
"A very smart person" he confided, "A very beautiful woman"  
  
"Well, now I know you're cheating on me" she grinned.  
  
He looked at her, then got up, offering her his hand. She took it, and was pulled to her feet. Bosco turned her gently around, making her look in to the mirror. He rested his head on her shoulder, then took her hands in to his.  
  
"You see this little curvature here" he asked, tracing her hand over her cheekbones.  
  
"Yea" she whispered back.  
  
"That's a beautiful cheekbone, and that dimple on your chin, I love it. Even the crease in your forehead you get when you start thinking too hard, it's beautiful, but you know what makes everything five times better?" he asked.  
  
"What's that?" she asked, almost coyly.  
  
"When you do this" he said, pulling her cheeks upwards so her lips formed a smile. Then she smiled on her own.  
  
"Now you got the hang of it" he grinned, kissing her on the cheek.  
  
  
  
"Boscorelli, Yokas" Lieu called down the hall. They both turned. "I need to talk with you guys for a minute" he said.  
  
They both headed to the office.  
  
"Where did you find that girl last night?" Lieu asked, once he'd closed the door  
  
"I found him in the park, she came up to me" Faith replied  
  
"Around what time was this?" he asked.  
  
Faith hesitated, "I'm not really sure"  
  
"Before one" Bosco replied, "I left the bar at one to look for Faith and they were standing outside"  
  
"Then if couldn't have been to much before that, maybe quarter to, twenty to or so"  
  
There was a knock on the door and a head poked itself in. The desk clerk. "Lieu, Mrs. Davidson is here"  
  
"Thanks, I'll be there in a minute" Lieu replied, the door closed.  
  
"What's all this about?" Bosco asked finally, asking the inevitable.  
  
"We took the girl to the hospital, nothing wrong with her, no case of exposure, clean bill of health." he said.  
  
"She didn't look hurt or anything, that's why we took her here last night" Faith replied honestly.  
  
Lieu nodded his head slowly, "Yeah, well uhm, Mrs. Davidson, she wants to thank you for finding her daughter, so I'll introduce you guys, she's got a story that'll blow your mind" he replied, getting up and heading for the door. He turned back to them as they were staring at eachother. "Coming?" he asked.  
  
Faith followed first.  
  
"Y.. you are the officers who found my girl?" Mrs Davidson asked, once introduced.  
  
Faith's eyes widened with recognition, it was the woman from the fire yesterday. "Emily" she countered.  
  
The woman nodded, tears in her eyes. "You found my Emily" she smiled, turning her head and holding out her hand. The little girl who had found Faith last night came forward, holding her mother's hand.  
  
Faith's breath got caught for a moment, and Bosco squeezed her hand.  
  
"This is Emily?" she asked, awestruck.  
  
"This is my Emily"  
  
"The same one?" Bosco asked, somewhat amazed. The woman, Mrs. Davidson, nodded. "Child services called where we were staying.. after my release from the hospital. They told me they'd found her, at first I thought they meant they found her remains, but.. but when we arranged to meet Emily was just there... it's amazing, like a Christmas Miracle I've heard about"  
  
"I.. we're glad Emily's okay" Faith nodded her head.  
  
"D.. did you see anything strange last night, officer Yokas, when you found her?" the woman asked.  
  
"No" Faith shook her head, "why?"  
  
"My baby's got a clean bill of health" she replied, almost in tears.  
  
"Yea.. that's.. that's good"  
  
"No.. you don't understand. Emily had leukemia, in the second stage already" she was shaking now.  
  
"It went in to remission?" Faith asked, eyes wide.  
  
"No" the woman replied, pausing. "The cancer is gone... there's nothing" 


	10. Peach Pancakes

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing pertaining to Third Watch, please, don't sue.  
  
A/N: Sorry this took so long to post, I just haven't had much time lately, I'll try posting more often again, again, very sorry. Please R&R!  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
"You thinking about that girl?" Bosco asked in to the surrounding darkness.  
  
"How'd you know I was awake"  
  
"You keep moving" he stated, smiling, not that she could see him.  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"Never answered my question" he pointed out.  
  
"It's a miracle Boz. Honestly. They had her tested and retested and there's nothing. The results from before were right, what could have happened in those twelve hours that second stage cancer just.. disappears"  
  
"Alien abduction" he suggested, kidding.  
  
She elbowed him, "Seriously"  
  
"I think" he paused, moving closer, "That you should stop thinking about it and just accept it. It's a miracle, you can't scientifically explain them"  
  
Faith breathed deep, snuggling closer to the one she loved, "Merry Christmas" she whispered, looking at the digital alarm clock.  
  
"Merry Christmas"  
  
"We're gonna be sorry in the morning" Faith remarked.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"That we're not asleep, the kids'll be up by six"  
  
Bosco groaned, "Can we lock the door?"  
  
"Then they'll just open the presents"  
  
"But we won't have to move"  
  
"And you won't get my famous Christmas Breakfast, I only make peach pancakes once a year"  
  
"Peach pancakes huh? Screw sleep, wake me up when they get you up"  
  
Faith snorted, "You think I'll have to wake you up Boz? They'll get you up, trust me"  
  
"Hey, who picked up those Christmas presents anyways?"  
  
"Which ones?"  
  
"The ones for the party at the station tomorrow"  
  
"I think Davis and Sully went to pick them up from the store today"  
  
"Where'd all the ones under our tree come from?"  
  
Faith smiled, "Santa, where else?"  
  
"Do the kids still believe in it?"  
  
"Emily found out when she was seven, I think Charlie still believes, so we still play along"  
  
"I remember when I found out, I was heartbroken. Mikey found out before me, and ruined it"  
  
"How old were you?"  
  
"Five, six maybe"  
  
"Poor baby" she grinned.  
  
"Yeah, poor me" he whispered in to the darkness. He snuggled up to Faith, who put her arm around him, and fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
  
  
Bosco felt the ground shaking beneath him. Scratch that, the boat platform. He looked out on to the ocean, getting a face full of cold water, the storm kept whipping at his face, the waves rocking the boat like a rollercoaster. And he could hear cries of help. With a sudden lurch he was thrown from the ship and out in to the cold sea, his blanket of warmth being taken away, and suddenly he couldn't breath.  
  
  
  
Faith was cracking up by the time Bosco shot up in bed, panting. He looked around him, eyes wild for a moment, then seemed to calm down. The kids finally jumped off the bed, from which Faith had already vacated, and went off yelling about presents.   
  
"That's a record time" Faith remarked, still smiling.  
  
"Huh?" he asked, a layer of cold sweat covering his forehead.  
  
"You okay?" she asked, sitting down on the bed beside him.  
  
"Yeah.. weird dream that's all"  
  
"Earthquake?" she laughed.  
  
"Uh, I was on a ship actually" he grinned, more or less kicking the covers from his feet.  
  
"I told you they'd wake you up" she remarked.  
  
"Time is it?"  
  
"Just after six"  
  
Bosco blinked, then looked out the window, "It gets light this early?" he asked, amazed.  
  
Faith snorted, "Yeah Boz, it does in the winter"  
  
"Oh" he finally said, slipping on sweatpants and his NYPD sweatshirt.  
  
"What time is that uh... the party at the station?"  
  
"Start round four or so, Sully's gonna meet us there, I think he managed to drag Davis and his mom too" Faith said, pushing back her uncombed hair.  
  
"Oh" he replied, a nervous sense of excitement filling his stomach. He smiled to himself. They'll like it, he knew they would.  
  
"Mom, come oonnn" Charlie whined from the bedroom door.  
  
"Yeah mooom, come on, we want presents" Bosco imitated, ruffling Charlie's hair as he struggled to get away.  
  
"I don't know which one of you is worse" Faith said, heading in to the kitchen.  
  
"me" Bosco replied, coming up behind her and resting his head on her shoulder, he tickled her sides, "definitely me".  
  
"Is it ready yet?" Emily's voice rang through the apartment.  
  
"No, Em, not yet, how about you and Charlie go get all the stockings and bring them in to the kitchen, you can open them in here"  
  
"Okay!"   
  
She was back in roughly two seconds, holding all four stockings in her hands, she gave Chalie his, who started through it immediately, then gave Faith and Bosco theirs, proceeding to dump hers on to the table.  
  
"I got a stocking.." Bosco countered.  
  
Faith looked at him blankly, "Yea Boz, you got a stocking" she finally laughed, "You have presents too, maybe Santa left you a lump of coal" she grinned.  
  
Bosco smiled. He'd never had a real 'Christmas' before. Sure, he'd had a couple during his dysfunctional childhood, but it always erupted in to yelling and screaming, or they'd never had money to afford gifts and stockings. And lately well... Christmas had been spent drinking JD or working overtime.  
  
"You can empty it, you know" Faith whispered, kissing him on the cheek. "Merry Christmas" she whispered.  
  
Bosco leaned towards her as she pulled away, kissing her on her soft lips, "Merry Christmas" he replied. They stood there for a moment, unaware that they had an audience, just smiling at eachother.  
  
"Mom?" Charlie's voice finally broke through the silence.  
  
Faith looked at Charlie, "What is it sweetie?"  
  
"Are you and Bosco gonna get married?" he asked.  
  
Faith choked, and Bosco froze. They didn't say anything.  
  
"Well are you? Cause that would be cool, that would mean both my parents would catch bad guys, wait till I tell the guys at school!" he grinned, excited.  
  
"Whoa, buddy, whoa, your mother and I are in a comfortable relationship right now. We're not going to get married right away, okay bud? But someday maybe we will"  
  
"Soon?" he persisted.  
  
Faith finally laughed, "Charlie, there's no hurry" she stepped in.  
  
Charlie again became distracted by the contents of his stocking, and Bosco and Faith shared a look, something between amusement and suggestion. Emily left the kitchen, leaving her stocking on the table. A door slammed before they'd noticed she had left.  
  
Faith swallowed, "Can you watch the pancakes?" she asked, without waiting for an answer.  
  
Bosco stared at the frying pan. "Charlie, you know how this works?" Bosco asked, staring at the frying liquid with canned peaches in them.   
  
"Nope, but mom flips them with a.. one of those things"  
  
"A spatula?"  
  
"Yeah, she flips them to cook the other side" he stated, shoving piece after piece of bubble gum in to his mouth.  
  
  
  
"Em honey" Faith knocked on the bedroom door.  
  
"What?" Emily demanded from inside.  
  
Faith withdrew her hand from the handle, "Can I come in?"  
  
"Fine" came the reply.  
  
Faith opened the door, stepping inside to see Emily facedown on her bed.  
  
"Are you okay?" Faith asked, closing the door behind her and sitting beside her daughter.  
  
"Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"Well.. you left the kitchen.. I thought maybe you might be upset about something" she countered.  
  
"Well I am" Emily muttered  
  
"You want to talk about it?"  
  
"I don't want you to get married again" Emily stated, sitting up and staring Faith in the eye.   
  
Faith was taken aback for a moment, "Why not?" she finally asked.  
  
"Because" Emily stared, defiant.  
  
"Because why, Em?"  
  
"You know"  
  
"I dont sweetie" Faith reached and pushed Emily's hair behind her ear.  
  
"Because then you won't spend time with us again" she stated.  
  
Faith somewhat relaxed, knowing that it wasn't Bosco Emily had a problem with. "You know honey, it's not because I was married I didn't get much time with you guys... it's my job too"  
  
"Then quit"   
  
Faith sighed, "Emily, some day you'll know what I'm talking about... but I can't just quit okay. It's my job, I love doing it.."  
  
"More than me and Charlie"  
  
"No.. no, never" Faith sighed.  
  
"Then quit"  
  
"Emily... I... every time I'm on shift I think of you and Charlie, it's a big part of why I keep working. We need money for bills.. for presents even and for clothes. And every bad person we catch.. it's less of a chance that you or Charlie will get hurt some day"  
  
"Sam's mom thinks you're a bad mom" Emily whispered.  
  
Faith swallowed, taking the blow. "Did she give a reason?"  
  
"She thinks that your job is too dangerous, and that you don't care about me or Charlie because any day you could die, and then we would get in Foster care"  
  
Faith reeled for a moment, anger pushing itself out towards Sam's mom, then some understanding.  
  
"You know, Em, I can't promise that something won't happen to me-"  
  
"Like last month" she input.  
  
"Like last month, I can't guarantee it, but I will always have someone ready to take care of you guys okay. Always, and if there's any chance that I can live, I will do everything I can to stay alive, just because of you guys.. because I will see you go off to your prom, and I'll see you graduate, and Charlie. I'll always make time for you guys, I promise I won't ever forget about you, either of you. If you want me there badly, you tell me and I'll talk to Lieu to get the time off"  
  
"promise you won't forget about us?"  
  
Faith laughed, "I promise Em, not ever will I forget about you guys, not ever, you're my babies"  
  
"I'm not a baby" she wrinkled her nose.  
  
"I like to think you are" she smiled.   
  
"mom" Emily said.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I think Bosco can't cook"  
  
Faith shot up, the scent of burnt pancakes hitting her nose. "Oh Boz" she sighed, smiling.  
  
"Do you love him mom?"  
  
Faith turned, looking at her daughter. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Do you love him, more than daddy?"  
  
"I love him very very much"  
  
"Can I be the flower girl?" Emily asked, popping off the bed.  
  
Faith laughed, letting out a held breath, "some day sweetie, yes you can be the flower girl"  
  
  
  
Faith snorted with laughter when she saw Bosco staring at the frying pan in his hand. Some how pancake mix had gotten on his face, and everywhere else. There was a black smoking lump in the frying pan, that looked like it had been flipped so that it folded in half. She covered her mouth, hiding her smile when Bosco looked up, innocence in his eyes.  
  
She took the frying pan from his hands and placed it in the sink, running water.  
  
"I didn't want to.. I don't know how to.." he began.  
  
She stared at him, then began laughing. He looked so hurt that Faith immediately stopped, hugging him. "It's okay Boz, I didn't know you didn't know how to.." she didn't finish, because she saw Charlie and Emily snickering at the mess. She couldn't help but let out a few snickers, attempting to hold them in. Bosco began shaking with laughter too, and Faith back away, waving her hand in front of her face.  
  
"You did a number" Faith smiled, prodding the charcoal lump in the frying pan. She stuck the spatula in to the middle.  
  
"Oh my god, Boz, how did you.."  
  
"What?" Bosco asked, leaning over he shoulder.  
  
Emily and Charlie peered over the counter in to the sink.  
  
"How'd you manage that?" Faith finally asked him.  
  
"Uhh.. talent" he suggested.  
  
Faith snorted and Emily cracked up. The inside of the charcoal ball was still uncooked and seeping in to the frying pan.  
  
"I think maybe we'll just have some toast" Faith finally said. "You think you can handle it?" she teased Bosco.  
  
"Well.. I dunno.. all those buttons and levers on the toaster and all..." 


	11. Central Park

"Charlie" Faith said, handing off a present from beneath the tree. Charlie jumped forward immediately, grabbing the midsized package and taking a seat on the floor. "Emily" she handed one to her daughter, smiling, then grabbed another, "Maurice" she smiled, handing Bosco his present. She grabbed one for herself and looked around, purely content. She grabbed a seat, sitting in front of Bosco and the fireplace she unwrapped her gift. The process was repeated until there was an immense amount of wrapping paper flying around the living room and at least ten colored bows stuck on Bosco.  
  
"There's another one mom!" Charlie said, diving under the tree.  
  
"Careful Charlie" Faith warned as she watched the tree sway. Charlie backed out, clutching a small gift. He looked at it.  
  
"Who's it for?" Faith asked.  
  
"You" Charlie said, somewhat disappointed, he handed it over.  
  
Faith took the small gift, looking at the gift tag and leaned against Bosco.  
  
"You got me a present?" she asked.  
  
"Of course" he replied, wrapping his arms around her stomach.  
  
Faith looked at the small wrapped box, that was a bit bigger that her hand. She unwrapped it slowly, sticking the silver bow on Bosco's nose as he flared his nostrils. She laughed and paused.  
  
"Come on man, you sure know how to keep people in suspense" Bosco urged.  
  
Faith found her hands unwrapping the gift to find a jewellery box from Kay Jewellers. She opened it slowly, "Oh Boz" she whispered, touching the small pendant. It was a small heart, but was engraved with picture made of fine scratches. A small diamone was on the tip of the heart. She stared at it, realizing it was an angel. She fingered it softly, turning it over when she felt indents on the back. There was a small handwritten inscription.  
  
'An angel for my angel'  
  
Faith immediately turned around, kissing Bosco on the lips. Words couldn't even describe how she felt about him right now. Nothing could, not even the kiss felt like enough.  
  
"They were right then" Bosco whispered, smiling once she'd pulled away.  
  
"About what?" she asked.  
  
"Every kiss begins with Kay" he said to a tune, Faith snorted with laughter and kissed him again on the lips.  
  
"What is it mom?" Emily asked, leaning over her in to the box.  
  
"Wow" Emily breathed, "It's so pretty.. put it on mom" she said.  
  
Faith took the necklack from the box, lifting the fine gold chain and undoing the clasp. Bosco's fingers enclosed hers and he took the necklace, lifting up her hair and doing up the small clasp. He finished just as the phone rang, and before either could move Emily had grabbed the cordless. She soon handed it to Bosco, "It's for you" she said, sitting down and grabbing a candycane from the floor.  
  
Bosco got up, taking the phone and walked out of the room. He was back a short while later, smiling to himself.  
  
"What are you up to?" Faith asked.  
  
"Nothing" he grinned, "Sully and Tatiana say Merry Christmas, and they want to meet us at Central Park in half hour or so"  
  
Faith looked at him, "Why, what's going on?"  
  
Bosco shrugged, "He just said there were some Christmas things the kids would enjoy, skating and hay rides and such"  
  
"Can we go mom?" Charlie asked.  
  
Faith looked around at the anticipation, then outside, "You guys better dress warm, it looks cold out there"  
  
"Yes!" Charlie exclaimed, running off to his room.  
  
"Hey, hold on a second, get your things to your rooms first!" she told them, and began grabbing wrapping paper to stuff in a garbage bag.  
  
She stood staring at the tree for a moment, and thought of the woman who didn't have any of this. She would be at the party this afternoon, which was why there were gifts at the station for her and her children. There'd also been a collection fund for the woman until she could find a place. She'd had no insurance on her house or belongings, it'd been cut off merely a week prior to the fire. She shivered, then smiled, thinking of how Emily was alright. That was probably the best gift the woman could ever ask for.  
  
"Hey" Bosco whispered in to her ear, resting his hands on her hips. Faith leaned back in to him, feeling his warmth.  
  
"Boz, I'm sorry" she said quietly.  
  
"About what?" he asked, struck.  
  
"That I didn't go and.. I didn't get you anything really expensive"  
  
"Well, I hardly wear necklaces" he teased. Faith didn't react, meaning she was honestly upset. "It's okay Faith. I got the best gift this year from you"  
  
"Would that be the lip boxers or the watch?" she teased back.  
  
"Neither. I got a real Christmas. I got you and Emily and Charlie. And I get turkey tonight" he added.  
  
Faith laughed, then turned as the kids came in to the room, they were already decked out in their winter coats and mittens.  
  
"Come on" Emily whined, "We're gonna be late"  
  
  
  
"Of course Boscorelli has to be fashionable late" Sully commented as the group approached.  
  
"Hi Tatiana!" Emily said.  
  
"Hello Emily. Hello Charlie" she replied.  
  
"Merry Christmas Faith, Bosco" Sully smiled, hugging Faith.  
  
"What, I don't get a hug?" Bosco asked, mocking anger and shock.  
  
Sully looked at him, and Tatiana moved forward to give him a hug as everyone laughed.  
  
Bosco looked around the park. There were tons of people just milling around, checking out ice sculptures and snowmen. People skating and buying hot chocolate for family. For a moment he felt left out, until he felt the pressure of Faith's hand in his own. He was here with his own family.  
  
"Yokas, Boscorelli and Sullivan, what are you guys doin' here?" a voice asked from behind. They all turned to find Jason and Greg, two cops from their precinct and shift.  
  
"Hay ride" Bosco replied, "You two on business?" he asked. They were in uniform.  
  
"We're on shift, they stuck us here because of all the people"  
  
"Least you're not directing traffic" Faith commented.  
  
"So what's with this?" Greg asked, nodding towards Faith and Bosco, "You two a couple now?"  
  
Faith smiled, "We like to think so"  
  
"It's bout damn time, congrats Boscorelli" Jason said.  
  
"On what?"  
  
"Figuring out the obvious" Greg laughed.  
  
"Yeah, it only took you what.. seven years now?" Jason teased.  
  
Bosco was bright red by the time Jason and Greg moved on for their foot patrol, and it wasn't because of the cold.  
  
"You actually said that?" Faith teased, Bosco nodded, almost sullen.  
  
"Alright lovebirds, rides gonna be here in five minutes or so, maybe we should head over?" Sullivan put in.  
  
They pulled apart, still holding hands, and began to walk towards the pickup area.  
  
  
  
"Stop the ride! He stole my purse!" a woman screamed, pointing.  
  
Bosco immediately snapped his head towards the sound, and to where the woman was pointing. Nearly ten metres away was a man running off with a purse. Bosco jumped over the side of the wagon before anyone else had a chance to move, and began running.  
  
  
  
Faith froze as soon as she heard the words, but quickly followed Bosco from the ride, handing Charlie, who'd been on her lap, to Tatiana. She raced across the snow and through the people, Bosco nearly twenty feet in front of her.  
  
  
  
Bosco was sure he could reach out and touch the man now. GIving it a few seconds he finally launched himself at the slower runner, rolling him across the snow. The purse was let go, and the man seemed to fumble for a moment.  
  
  
  
"Bosco, he's got a knife!" Faith yelled as she drew closer. She could see the man fumbling in the snow where he'd dropped it. At the sudden distraction, Bosco found himself rolling until he was underneath the suspect, who was reaching for the knife.  
  
  
  
"Freeze, right there" Faith yelled, voice coarse and out of breath. She aimed her police gun at the suspect who looked over and froze. People began gathering to watch the scene unfold. "Now, throw the knife towards me" she said, calmer now.  
  
  
  
Bosco saw the man throw the knife towards Faith, and he rolled over, throwing the man in to the snow and restraining him. The crowd wasn't sure whether to cheer or leave quietly. What was a woman doing in the middle of Central Park with a gun if she didn't have a uniform on?  
  
  
  
"Drop the gun" A voice commanded from behind Faith. Fear ran through her body, and Bosco looked up, meeting her eyes. She dropped the gun beside her, then turned.  
  
  
  
"Yokas?" Greg asked, dropping his gun from her.  
  
"Jesus Greg, you scared the shit out of me" Faith caught her breath.  
  
"And here I thought we were getting some action" Greg shook his head, unclipping his cuffs and tossing them to Bosco.  
  
"You're too slow to grab the action" Bosco laughed, once the thief was cuffed and left lying in the snow.  
  
Jason came running up, out of breath. "What are you guys doing here?"  
  
"They did our job" Greg commented, nodding to the petty thief.  
  
"Course, our only hint of action and it's already taken care of" he snorted.  
  
"You guys wanna come to the station and report this?"  
  
Bosco shared a look with Faith, and they shook their heads, "Naw, nice collar guys" she commented, grabbing her gun from the snow and wiping it off with her jacket.  
  
"You guys gonna be at the party tonight?" Greg asked as they started to leave.  
  
"Yeah, you workin' or what?"  
  
"Naw, we're off soon. You wanna return this to the owner?" he asked, holding out the purse. Bosco took it and began walking back to the Hay Ride, which had stopped in the midst of Central Park, the horses looking a bit antsy.  
  
"You got my purse back!" the woman smiled, as he purse was returned to her. Bosco helped Faith back on to the ride, where Sully and Tatiana were sitting with the kids.  
  
"Told ya Bosco'd get 'im" Sully commented. "Like a dog after a jackrabbit"  
  
"Thank you so much!" the woman was still going on.  
  
"It's okay" Bosco gave a modest nod. The woman seated herself across from them now, and Bosco and Faith shared a look.  
  
"You guys caught the bad guy!" Charlie couldn't sit still, "Is that what you do at work too? I wanna be a cop mom!" Charlie kept bounding around.  
  
Faith laughed, squeezing Bosco's hand. "Lets hope that's a stage he grows out of" Bosco whispered in her ear.  
  
"You're a police officer?" The woman asked Bosco.  
  
Bosco nodded, "We both are, fifty-fifth precinct"  
  
"Oh well.. well.." the woman seemed flustered. "I don't know how to thank you, my purse is invaluable right now. See I'm a lawyer, or a street lawyer you might say. I get clients who can't afford costly bills and fight for them. Actually..it seems funny that I'd run in to you and all.." the woman went on.  
  
Faith stared at the woman, truly wondering whether she was actually a nutcase. She seemed to ramble.  
  
"If I'm right, Bosco is Boscorelli, am I right?" the woman finally asked.  
  
Bosco paused, kind of shocked, then nodded. "Yeah, Maurice Boscorelli" he confirmed.  
  
"Then you are.." she fumbled with a piece of paper from her purse and looked at it, "officer Faith Yokas, right?"  
  
Faith nodded slowly.  
  
"Oh, wow this is kind of embarassing to meet this way, but as I said before my purse is invaluable. It's because I'm carrying some documents I'm supposed to serve to two officers, you two in fact."  
  
Serve? Faith wondered. The first thought was Fred and her breath caught.  
  
"Oh no, it's nothing bad" the woman exclaimed, seeing Faith's face fall. "It's good, I think. I represent a man who died recently, Rupert Grimsby, you heard of him?"  
  
Faith looked over at Bosco, "No, sorry" Faith shrugged.  
  
"It's okay, well Rupert was one of my clients, he's a popular non-fiction writer and recently decided to write up a book on homelessness, to do this he actually went out on to the streets, took notes and everything. He got to know the people and the land. It wasn't a happy thing most of the time, but he stuck by it. He just recently finished one book, and wrote a chapter by chapter summary of another, both actually involve you two... Now I know he never requested permission, and I hope this is okay with you guys, but these two books are already being planned for publishing and marketing. Rupert wrote in his will that he'd like to see some of the profits go to you two, because he strongly believes you are unpaid and under appreciated. I'm supposed to get the papers signed tomorrow, but with meeting you two here... it just seems like it was meant to be huh?"  
  
Faith stared at the woman. "A man that we don't even know.. wrote a book about us?" she asked.  
  
The woman simply nodded.  
  
"And you want to publish it, and give us some of the profit?"  
  
She nodded again.  
  
"What's this book about?" Faith asked.  
  
"Well, see, I can't exactly tell you. Not only do I not particularly know the details, but also because the second book isn't finished quite yet"  
  
"Can we think about it?" Bosco finally intervened.  
  
"Y..Yes of course, no problem. I uh.. I set up a meeting between us tomorrow, just after your shift begins. I set it up through your lieutenant, is that convenient for both of you?"  
  
They nodded.  
  
"What was she, a reporter wanting the story?" Sully asked, once they'd taken a seat with the group again.  
  
"Ah.. a lawyer actually, and a publicist"  
  
"really, what's she want?"  
  
"To let us know we're in a book?"  
  
Sully laughed, "Because you caught a purse snatcher?"  
  
"Uh no.. because some dead guy wrote about us" Bosco replied, sitting back.  
  
"A dead guy wrote about you?"  
  
"Some author or something"   
  
"Yeah.. uh.. Rupert Gridley or something" Faith put in.  
  
"Rupert Grimsby?" Sully asked.  
  
"Yeah, that's the one"  
  
"He does good stuff, I read him. He always researches the story first, gets himself right in to what he's writing about.. he died?"  
  
"Yeah, before that house fire, the homeless man? He was doing a story on homelessness and such..."  
  
"Shame" Sully remarked.  
  
"Yea. Shame for his family"  
  
"Didn't have any family" Sully remarked, "He lived alone, he's moved around a lot. Parents died when he was young, he was put in foster care. It inspired him to write about his life"  
  
"Wonder if my life would sell" Bosco thought out loud.  
  
"Sure it would, anything sells" Faith said.  
  
"Well that doesn't make me very special, does it?"  
  
"You're special to me" she teased.  
  
"Aw, come on, there's kids around" Sully laughed as the kissed.  
  
"We're used to it, every time we come in the kitchen they're-"  
  
"Charlie!" Faith exclaimed.  
  
Sully kind of looked struck, and amused. Tatiana had a grin on her face and Bosco looked as though he'd swallowed his own tongue. 


	12. A Christmas Party

"Long time no see" Sully remarked as they walked in to what earlier in the day had been the boardroom.  
  
Faith looked around, somewhat awed. Someone had taken the time to make sure the place was definately in spirit. There were the regular red, green and white streamers. The tables had all been cleared out, and there was a huge tree in the corner, sparkling with icicles and decorations. Underneath was a pile of presents for the special guests. There was one long table, covered with a cloth, that held snacks like cheese and crackers, glasses of eggnog, milk and juice were poured. Quiet Christmas music played in the background, and groups of people, some Faith recognized some not, were standing in groups or milling around. Kids were going at the crackers.  
  
In the corner there was a small group of people, huddled. A mother and three kids. Faith immediately made her way over, without saying much to anyone else, to greet them.  
  
"Merry Christmas" She greeted, the mother looked up, a smile immediately filled her face. She stood up, holding one of her children.  
  
"Officer Yokas" she greeted, "Nice to see you here"  
  
"Nice to see you too, and you can call me Faith, who's this little guy?" she asked, tickling the kid's toes.  
  
"This is Ryan, and this little one is Jeremy, and you already know Emily" she introduced her kids. "I'm Kristine" she added.  
  
Faith smiled, "Hey guys, can't wait to open your presents I bet"  
  
Kristine's face fell, "I.. we didn't have enough money for them"  
  
She smiled even harder, "Kristine, the department put some together for you all, dont' worry about it"  
  
Her look faltered, and her eyes seemed to water, "You.. you all... you bought gifts for my kids?"  
  
Faith simply nodded, and suddenly Kristine was crying, and hugging her. "You guys are unbelievable" she sniffed.  
  
"Least we could do" Faith murmured, patting her on the back, "How about we go and introduce you to some of the people around here"  
  
  
  
"Can I hold him" Tatiana immediately asked, looking at Ryan who was comfy in Kristine's arms.  
  
Kristine nodded, passing him off to Tatiana, "Wow, my arms are numb" she laughed, shaking them.  
  
Faith looked across the room, looking for Emily and Charlie, who'd taken off with Kristine's Emily and some of the other children. Sully was standing and staring at Tatiana, looking something between uncomfortable and thoughtful.  
  
It was the same look Bosco had on his face, staring at the child as the woman talked about raising kids.  
  
"You'r lucky Emily hasn't tried pushing her limits quite yet, my Em was pushing as soon as she could talk, Charlie was the same way. Take after me I suppose"  
  
"Emily was a quiet child, a quiet baby too, nothing like Ryan or Jeremy. To be honest, I'm not quite sure where she gets her attitude towards life. She seems so innocent"  
  
Faith laughed, "They stay that way in your own mind, whether they are or not"  
  
Faith glanced at Bosco, who still had the look on his face. She glanced at Sully, same look. Discretely she nodded her head towards the guys, Kristine began to laugh.  
  
"It must be a guy thing" she muttered.   
  
"John, do you want to hold him?" Tatiana asked slowly, looking at Sully.  
  
Sully looked shocked, like a deer in headlights, "Uh no, no it's okay" he replied quickly, "I'm gonna go get a drink" he added, immediately vacating the area.  
  
Bosco stared after him, almost jealously. "I think I'm gonna get something too, you want eggnog Faith?" he asked.  
  
Faith nodded, and no later had they left they began chuckling.  
  
"What's so funny?" a voice asked warmly. They turned to find Ty and his mother standing there, decked out nicely. They hadn't even gotten in a reply when Ty's mom was cooing over Ryan. Ty stood looking awkward.  
  
"You know Ty, I remember when you were this small, none of the other moms could keep their hands off you, you were so adorable. They even laughed when I told them about the one time you were-"  
  
"Mom" Ty interupted.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
Ty gave her a pointed look.  
  
"Don't be so embarassed Ty, every kid probably has a picture of them standing-"  
  
"Mom!" Ty exclaimed.  
  
"Nude picture huh?" Faith inquired.  
  
Ty went absolutely red and turned on his heel, joining Sully and Bosco at the snack table.  
  
The women cracked up.  
  
  
  
"Hey guys" Ty greeted, grabbing a glass of eggnog.  
  
"Hey" Sully greeted, Bosco nodded in response.  
  
"So what's goin' on?"  
  
"Mm, not much, we're taking a breather" Sully remarked.  
  
"You're taking a breather, I'm here for support" Bosco interjected.  
  
"What happened, they talk about nude pictures with you guys too?"  
  
Bosco stared openly at Ty, Sully began to chuckle.  
  
"I don't want to know how that one started" Bosco finally said, "Tatiana asked Sully to hold Jeremy, that's why we're here"  
  
"So what's the big deal Sul?"  
  
"What, you go around holding other people's kids?"  
  
"No, but it's not a huge deal, just hold the kid, make her happy"  
  
"Easy for you to say, it's not your girlfriend asking you to do it" Bosco remarked.  
  
"Faith didn't even ask you"  
  
"Oh, but it was coming, I could see it" Bosco remarked, grabbing another drink.  
  
"Lemme get this straight, you two are afraid to hold a kid?"  
  
Sully glared, "Not afraid exactly.."  
  
"What, you don't know how to hold it or something?"  
  
Both men turned sheepish, "Course we do, we just don't want to-" Bosco attempted.  
  
"You don't know how to hold a baby?!" Ty began laughing.  
  
"You're pushing your limits Davis" Sully said dryly.  
  
Ty began nodding slowly, smiling.  
  
"What?!" Bosco demanded.  
  
"You should ask the girls how" Ty remarked.  
  
"Are you nuts?"  
  
"No, seriously, they'd love something like that. It could be a bonding moment, really"  
  
Bosco and Sully looked thoughtful for a moment. "Later" They said together.  
  
Ty shook his head. "So when's the food gonna be ready?"  
  
Sully shrugged, "Some year, I'm sure."  
  
"I'm gettin' hungry, all I had was toast this morning" Bosco remarked.  
  
"Toast, on Christmas morning?" Ty asked.  
  
Bosco flushed slightly, "I didn't know how to flip the pancakes" he shrugged it off.  
  
This was the last straw for Davis, who cracked up, even Sully began to chuckle. "How does she put up with you?" Sully asked.  
  
"No worse than Charlie" Faith remarked, overhearing.  
  
The men jumped, "Faith, what's up?"  
  
She looked at Bosco, eyebrows raised, "Well, when you asked if I wanted eggnog, I assumed that you were gonna grab me some but.."  
  
His eyes widened, "sorry" he muttered.  
  
She grinned, "It's alright, you guys planning on hanging out here all night, or you gonna come and keep your women happy?" Doherty asked, approaching the cluster or people.  
  
"What are you doin' here?" were Bosco's first words.  
  
"Relax Boz, Christmas remember. It's a 55 Christmas party, not just for the cops y'know"  
  
"Alex here?" Ty asked immediately.  
  
"With your mom, talking about baby pictures or something" Jimmy shrugged, a silly grin on his face.  
  
Faith laughed at the look on Ty's face. "You guys are priceless" she remarked, turning and leaving.  
  
"You think we should go interupt, before they start pulling out wallets?"  
  
"Think it's too late for that" Jimmy stated, nodding his head.   
  
The women were digging through their purses.  
  
  
  
"It'll be the heist of the season" Robbie said, clutching a duffel bag.  
  
"Heist of History" his brother, Peter corrected.  
  
"In their own building, their own ground, this is gonna be great" Mike boasted.  
  
"Hey, now don't go getting full of yourselves, we gotta focus" Peter snapped, turning around.  
  
"We're focussed man, don't sweat it. How're the insiders doing?"  
  
"We should be notified any-" he was interrupted by a pager on his belt going off, he looked up with a smile on his face after checking the code.  
  
"Ready to go" he smiled.  
  
"Everything's cut, no communications to the outside world, radioes are inaccesible as long as we take out the desk sergeant. Now remember, these are cops, they ain't stupid, they probably have their guns on them an all, some might even be in uniform, we get to them first. Remember, strip off the kevlar, take all the purses and radioes, check for guns with the handhelds. Everyone gets lined against the same wall."  
  
"We know this all Peter" Robbie whined.  
  
Peter stopps in his tracks and turned on him, "What. Did. I. Tell. You?"  
  
"Focus"  
  
"Good, so start doing it and we'll get through this"  
  
"Don't you think we could at least ask for somethings while we're in there?" Mike asked.  
  
"No. We're in there to show them they aren't invincible. We're showing the city what kind of people they have protecting them. Incompetant pushy assholes."  
  
"I think yer holding a grudge" Robbie pointed out, "What happened to focus?"  
  
For a moment Peter's hand was raised, but steadily it sank to his side again, "You're right" he finally said. "I am holding a grudge".  
  
"You gonna forget about it?"  
  
"No, it's my focus. Payback's a bitch, isn't it Sullivan"  
  
"Y'know, you killed his partner"  
  
"An' the police killed Ace, my brother, they ended my life when they stuck me behind bars. You on their side or ours?" Peter snapped.  
  
"Ours" Mike replied.  
  
"Good, then lets go crash the party." 


End file.
